Love of Friends
by hermoine snape
Summary: The Ministry has placed a marriage law in order to repopulate the declining wizarding world. Love of Friends will help those in need. One couple will face the hardest time of their lives. Will the friendship bloom into love or will it fall apart.
1. Life Changes

Disclaimer: I nothing of the wonderful Harry Potter series. I'm just kidnapping the characters for awhile.

AN: This another Marriage Law fan fiction, but with a different kind of twist.

Rating: Mature '

Parings: RL/HG (MAIN FOCUS IN THE STORY) HP/NT RW/LL

Era: Post Hogwarts

* * *

Love of Friends

By:

hermione snape

* * *

Chapter 1

Life Changing

~*~

The Order of the Phoenix gather at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place or better known as Headquarters for the Order. They sat around the large dinning room table waiting for the meeting to be called to order. Remus Lupin, werewolf and friend was named head of the Order after Albus Dumbledore's death five years ago. It was rumored that an old law was placed back into activity starting on September 1st.

Molly Weasely moved back forth from the kitchen to the dinning room fixing dinner. She saw herself as mother hen and that the members were her chicks. The members never complained because they had a wonderful meal each time they had a meeting.

Ron Weasely roll a muggle pencil back and forth bored waiting of his best friend, Hermione Granger to return with the copy of the Daily Prophet. It had been nearly three hours since Remus sent her out to get the morning edition.

Harry Potter, known as the boy-who-defeated-you-know-who sat down next to his best friend Ron and also waited on his other best friend Hermione. He sighed and listened to the other members conversations.

Hermione ran into the dinning room dripping wet with a copy of the Daily Prophet under arm. "Sorry. It was murder to get a copy." she told them and cast a drying spell over herself and the paper.

"It's alright." Remus told her with a smile and took the paper from the witch.

Hermione sat down next to Harry. She kindly took the hot cup of tea from Mrs. Weasely. The room got quiet for the news to be read.

Remus searched for his reading glasses and Hermione told him right breast pocket. He smiled and slipped them on and opened the paper. He sighed and read the paper out loud.

"Due to resent study over the past year has shown a dramatic drop of the wizarding race. The once active marriage law that was practice up in 1813 will take affect on September 1st. The law will allow the wizarding race to thrive like it once had been.

The Ministry will send each single witch and wizard a form to be filled out to determine who is compatible with whom. The forms must be returned to the Ministry Affairs Office by August 1st or will have their wand snapped and banished from the wizarding world. The couple must have at least one child within the first two years of marriage."

Remus looked up from the paper and saw Hermione's face go white. He sighed heavily. It was going to be extremely hard for the woman to become pregnant. He was the only one that knew the reason behind it. Remus had found Hermione in agonizing pain and rushed her the hospital and found out she had cervical cancer. They had to remove her right ovary and also had a bleeding disorder known as Menorrhagia. She would have to take many hormones and medicines to help her chances, but she still had a chance with the drugs. He knew that the wizarding world didn't have the technology to help her. She would have to go to a muggle doctor.

Remus turned back to the paper. "Well, I believe that's it for now. The Ministry will send you the forms and don't forget to send them in by August 1st. I don't want to see anyone banished. You are free to leave if you wish. I know Molly has supper ready for any of those that wish to stay." He told the members and put his glass back into his right breast pocket.

Hermione quietly left the room to go to the library. She needed some time alone. Remus watched her leave with worry.

~*~

Hermione sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. She stared into the dancing flames and let the tears fall down her cheeks. Remus quietly walked into the library and closed the door behind him with soft click. He sat down next her and pulled his friend into his arms. Hermione buried her face into his chest and her body shook with sobs. Remus knew he couldn't promise that they'd be together where he'd be with her every step of the way. It would be her husband's job to be with her and it would make it so hard on her when she'd have to explain her medical disorder.

Remus held Hermione close and rocked her side to side whispered words of comfort. The best comfort he could offer was that of a friend. He couldn't truly be with her at the medical appoints unless given permission from her husband.

"Promise you'll go with me on my first appointment." Hermione whispered.

"I promise." he kissed her hair line.

"I'll contact my Granddad." Hermione said pulling back and brushed the tears from her face. Remus held out a handkerchief. "Thank you." she took the soft cloth from him.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." he told her. She nodded and handed him back his handkerchief. He took it and stuck it inside his pocket. They left the library.

~*~

The next morning Hermione had her old school trunk packed for her vacation with her parents. They were visiting her grandparents, Sean and Cora Young at their summer cottage. She was ready to get away from work for awhile and a break from the drama of the wizarding world.

She kissed Harry on the cheek and told him not to work too hard. (Auror.) He smiled sheepishly knowing he did work too hard. Hermione turned to Remus.

"Contact me when you have appointment set up." Remus whispered and pushed her hair from her face. "I'll be right there." Hermione nodded her head. "Be careful." he kissed her forehead.

Harry smirked at the couple. He knew that Remus loved Hermione more than a friend. He had for many years. Remus wanted to be more and wanted to move it up from friendship to a romantic relationship. Harry sadly shook his head because it might not happen because of the marriage law. Or it might because he was looking in a woman was Hermione.

Hermione smiled and walked out of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. That had become her home with her two boys, Harry and Remus. She was gone with a pop.

Harry squeezed his friend's shoulder. He knew Remus wouldn't know what to do while she was gone. It was the same every year. He just about pouted the entire time she was gone which was about six weeks out of the summer.

"Hey Moony don't worry about Mione. She'll write." Harry told him and lead him to the kitchen to get drunk like they did every time she'd leave for her grandparents.

"Yea. She strong." Remus said reassuring himself as they walked into the dinning room.

~*~

Hermione walked down the road from the park up to the house. She saw her father, John packing the car as her mother, Jane told him to move the bags a curtain way or they wouldn't fit. She couldn't help but laugh it was the same as every year.

John had short dark brown hair, tone skin, brown eyes and athletic frame. He smiled and few wrinkled lines formed at the side of his eyes.

Jane had chin length dirty brown hair, pale skin, bright honey eyes and nice womanly figure. She held a sweet loving smile that brighten up a bad day.

"You made it right on time." John told his daughter with a smile.

"Thought the boys would never let me go. They get worst every year." she said with a laugh.

"Dear where are your things?" Jane asked her daughter. Hermione patted her side pocket. "Oh right. Sometimes I forget you can do that."

John shoved the last bag into the trunk of the car. Jane smirked and told him that it wouldn't work. Hermione rolled her eyes and took out her wand and shrank the large bag. She sat her trunk in the small left empty hole. She looked at them and smiled.

"There. Now lets go. We have along way to go." Hermione said and ushered her parents to the car doors.

John climbed into the driver seat and chuckled. Hermione was always like a little kid when it came to visiting her grandparents. Jane and Hermione got into their seats and he drove away from the house.

~*~

John pulled up to a two-story long cabin surrounded by miles of pasture and large lake two miles away from the house, were Hermione did her fishing and swimming during her summer with her grandfather.

The front porch had three rocking chairs, a porch swing on the far left side and a long wooden bench. Their were several plants that hung from the porch ceiling and red roses that were plant in the front of porch. Sean and Hermione planted last summer.

Sean and Cora walked outside and stood on the front porch. Sean had short gray hair, tone tan skin, blue eyes, wrinkles around his eyes and mouth when he smiled. He had board shoulders. He had wrinkled rough hands were you could tell he worked with hands during his free time away from his medical clinic.

Cora had long wavy brown gray streaked hair, brown eyes, small amount of wrinkles around her eyes and mouth when smiled, and had nice woman slim figure. She wore an apron on all day showing that she baked pastries for sale for the fun and extra money.

"Hello there Shortcake." Sean said and quickly took his granddaughter into tight hug. "It's great to see you." He pulled back and noticed something was wrong but kept it himself. He was too close to his granddaughter to know when something was wrong.

Cora pulled Hermione into a hug and swayed her side to side. She told her that she had fudge in the house. Hermione laughed. She smiled thinking how Remus would be in heaven with all the chocolate she kept cooked around the house. She also knew he would make himself sick with the sweets. hermione had to keep an eye on him at home. Hermione kept a small amount of baked sweets around the house for boys.

They greeted John and Jane and ushered them inside the house. Sean told them that they could get their things out of the car later. Hermione walked back outside and waved her wand. The bags went up stairs to their respectable rooms. She walked back inside. Hermione smiled and slipped her wand up her sleeve into her wand holder under her left arm.

Sean chuckled and steered Hermione into the kitchen. They joined the family at the kitchen table. They spent the time with light conversation.

~*~

Hermione crept down stairs after several hours of tossing and turning. She slipped outside and sat down on the porch swing. She found her grandfather waiting on her. Hermione sat down next to him. He handed her a cup of tea.

"Alright Hermione what's wrong?" Sean asked with concern.

She sighed not knowing were to start too much had happened. He didn't even know about her having cervical cancer or the bleeding disorder. Than to top it off the marriage law and the fact she had to start treatment in order to hopeful to get pregnant. Hermione took a deep a breath and began her story.

Sean looked at Hermione sadly. He hated seeing someone he loved so dearly in pain. And with his own granddaughter's pain made it even harder. He knew how badly she wanted children when she was ready. The marriage law was forcing them into having a child.

"Well, this man Remus Lupin seems like a very special friend." Sean said and wrapped his arm over her shoulders.

"He is a great friend." Hermione whispered drying the tears from her face. "Will you help me with my treatment?"

Sean kissed her forehead. "Of course I will Shortcake. Can you sleep now?"

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Granddad." she nodded and she went upstairs grateful that she had someone that could help her.

* * *

Hit the review button!


	2. Miss You

Chapter 2

Miss You

~*~

Remus walked down the stairs to the kitchen to fix a pot of coffee. They use a muggle coffee maker and beans because of Hermione's addiction to the caffeine. He found that he liked the coffee boost better than the tea in the mornings. Harry was just as bad as Hermione. He could nearly drink an entire pot alone. In fact the entire kitchen mainly contained muggle appliances and the boys didn't mind. Remus was a half blooded wizard and grew up in a divertive home of wizard and muggle. Harry lived as a muggle for years. It truly felt like home.

Remus grabbed the coffee can out of the fridge and swore under his breath when he hit his toe on the counter. He fixed the coffee nearly in a daze. He clumsily pour the water into the pot. He turned on the burner and leaned against the counter waiting for the coffee to make.

"Man, Moony your wreak without Hermione here. She's only been gone 24 hours. You can't even make coffee." Harry said when he saw his friend pour the water into the maker.

Remus shot Harry a look to kill. "Ok. I admit it. I'm a wreak without my Athena." He told him and pour himself a cup of coffee. He sat down at a small round table that was made for three. "I can't help it Harry. She holds me together. I'm a shamble of a puzzle pieces that won't fit. She pieces me together." Harry sat down with his own cup of coffee. "Merlin Harry I can't loose her because of this damn law."

"We won't loose her. Just think about her when you're filling out that form for the Ministry." Harry told him with a Marauder's grin at trying to cheat the Ministry. "She's my family. We won't lose her." He clapped Remus on the back and went up stairs to get ready for work.

Remus sat back in his chair with his cup in his hands. He smiled. "Thanks Harry that might actually work."

He grabbed a folder of his students essays and his reading glasses. He didn't have a class until one that afternoon. He had found a local wizard college to teach Advanced Against the Dark Arts course that didn't mind his Lycanthropy. Remus had his apprentice take over around the full moon and allowed her to get her hours of teaching time. He had the gym teacher supervise. The dean approved of the terms. Harry and Hermione were happy that Remus had found a job he loved and wasn't judge but seen as a great teacher.

Remus looked up when heard Harry swear knowing he tripped over the last step. He shook his head and looked over his reading glasses when the auror walked into the room. "One of these days you're going to break your neck."

"Hey I've only had one cup of coffee. I'm not awake yet." Harry told him pouring a large cup to go.

Remus snorted and watched Harry leave. "Don't trip on your way out the door!" he called just as he heard Harry swear at the step. He chuckled and returned to grading the senior classes papers.

He looked at the empty chair across from him. It was Hermione's chair. He hated seeing it empty. She would sit with him working on her Ministry paper work while he graded or even sometimes when he had large load to grade she would even help. He shook his head went back to work. He was a love sick werewolf.

~*~

Hermione sat down at the table. She was normally the first one up at Grimmauld Place so naturally she was the first one up at the Young house. She took a sip of her coffee and smiled. She knew Remus was most likely working on essays. It was summer break but that didn't mean he had the summer breaks off. He just didn't have as many classes to teach during the break. It was enough to keep him busy and not over worked.

Cora walked into the kitchen when she heard her granddaughter chuckle. She asked Hermione what she was thinking about.

"Oh just my boys back home. Knowing Remus he'd done stumped his toe on the counter, nearly missed the pot when pouring in the water. Than Harry tripping over the last step in the house. Than of course when leaving the house. They're a mess but I love them both."

Cora laughed and joined Hermione at the table. She studied her granddaughter for a moment. "They're a wreak without aren't they?"

"A wreak. Oh please it's worse than that!" said Hermione.

Hermione remember last summer when she returned from her grandparents. She had walked into the house and found Whiskey bottles all over the floor, clothes, and dishes higher than Mount Everest. The up stairs was even worse with the bed sheets hadn't been washed or changed during her time away. The boys clothes were dirty and on the floor and in the bathroom.

The words 'pissed off' didn't even come close to her anger. Hermione only smirked when she told Harry and Remus to clean the mess without their wands. Their faces were priceless but she had in fact taken their wands away so they wouldn't cheat. The complaining was music to her ears.

Hermione threatened them before she had left the house. If they thought last year's anger was bad and, if the house was in the same shape of disarray when she got back. She'd make it ten times worse. They only swallowed hard and nodded.

Cora laughed because she knew Hermione had the boys puppy wiped. She also knew that they loved her dearly even with her very angry mood. That was one thing she gotten from her father. It took a lot to get her truly angry.

"Oh how I miss them." Hermione said with a heavy sigh. "I mean I love being here and seeing you Granny it's just-"

"Where your heart is at." Cora said gently and Hermione nodded.

John, Jane and Sean walked into the room. They each fixed a cup of coffee. Hermione told her granny she'd fixed breakfast. Cora only smiled. They watched Hermione do things wizard and half muggle. The family still fully didn't understand the magic of Hermione's world but they accepted it because it made her happy. They could tell she missed her friends when she was away.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a great review!

Sorry for such a short chapter. I found it rather cute and funny.


	3. Appointment

AN: I want to thank those that have taken the time to read my story. I'm pleased that you have enjoyed something different with Marriage Law fan fictions. I wanted it to seem more real and I know that some women do have medical problems of getting pregnant. The reason behind it is to get awareness out about issue. I know most young women do not know the impact of bleeding disorders or cervical cancer. Thanks hermione snape.

* * *

Chapter 3

Appointment

~*~

Hermione had owled Remus about her appointment. She was grateful that she knew he didn't have classes. Hermione wanted him with her at the appointment and stay with her about two days for support. She had gotten approval from her grandparents that he could stay a few days. They actually loved the idea of meeting Remus and her parents as well. They wanted Harry to come down but, he couldn't get away from work.

Hermione sat on the couch reading a book when she saw green flames appear in the fireplace. Remus stepped out of the fireplace and dusted the ashes off of his shirt and jeans. She smiled at her friend. She always liked him in muggle clothes better than his teachers robes. She mentally shook her head

before he realized that she was checking out his muscular frame.

"Moony! You're finally here!" Hermione threw her book down on the cushion next to her. She threw her arms around her neck.

Remus wrapped his arms around her slender waist. He breathed in her scent of milk and honey. "I've missed you Athena."

Sean walked into the living room and smiled at the couple. Remus looked up when he smelt motor oil and paint. Even with Sean cleaning his hands he could still smelt it. Remus pulled back and smiled at the man.

Sean walked up to the couple and held out his hand. "Sean Young. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Remus Lupin," and he shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard about you many times over the years.

Jane, John and Cora walked into the room. They introduced themselves. Cora told Remus that she had chocolate chip cookies in the kitchen. He beamed at the elderly woman. He had been chocolate deprived for three weeks. He stuck out his bottom lip and told Hermione that she didn't make enough chocolate.

"I did too and you know it." She told him and shooed him into the kitchen. Hermione turned to her grandmother. "Granny word to the wise watch Remus like a hawk with the chocolate." she told her just as she walked through the kitchen door.

~*~

Remus smiled at the smell of baked cookies. Cora placed several cookies on a plate and sat them down on the table. Hermione sat down next to Remus with two glasses of milk. She kissed his forehead like she did each time she'd placed cookies and milk on the table at home. She looked at the family and blushed slightly. She told them it was a habit. They chuckled at the couple.

"What type of job do you have Remus?" John asked wondering how he takes care of his little girl because from his stand point they were a couple.

"I'm a professor at London Wizard Community College. I teach Advance Defense Against the Dark Arts." Remus told them.

"No Dad we're not a couple." Hermione told him not wanting him to get the wrong impression.

Remus raised a brow when he heard Cora whisper to Jane that they acted like a couple. She nodded in agreement in her statement. He wanted to move their relationship up to a romantic one. He mentally shook that thought from his mind.

~*~

Remus sat down on the porch swing with a heavy sigh. He hoped that things would work out alright in the end. Hermione would end up with him and that she'd be able to conceive a child without any problems.

Hermione sat down next him on the swing and rested her head on his shoulder. "Moony what happens if this treatment doesn't work? Will I be band from the world I love so much?"

"Oh sweetheart if you are band I'll be right behind you. I know Harry will be too. We both love you too much to loose you." he whispered and twisted a strain of hair around his finger.

"I'm so scared. I haven't been this scared since the war. The Ministry choosing who I marry and when to have children. Something I might not be able to give my husband." Hermione said her voice cracking with emotion.

Remus pulled her closer and the swing moved back and forth. He kissed her forehead. He watched her slowly close her eyes. "I love you Hermione. I always have." he whispered.

Sean walked outside and sat down on the bench near the swing. He watched his granddaughter sleep. "I could tell you loved her from the first time I saw you." he told him with a slight smile. Remus looked at him his amber eyes shining brightly in the dark.

"It's hard not to love her." he whispered and carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in for the night.

~*~

Sean, Remus and Hermione walked into Young Medical Clinic. He found the Lena and Hannah standing in the waiting room. He nodded and locked the door behind him. Sean told Lena to fill out the necessary paper work. She nodded and quickly went to work on the forms for Hermione.

Hannah took Hermione to the back to get ready for her check up. Sean wanted to check for any cervical cancer had returned and check the ovary. The men stood in the hall waiting for Hermione to get ready.

Remus couldn't help but pace the floor. He hated seeing Hermione like this and it hurt him deeply. He loved her so much that it nearly hurt. Sean watched the young man and tried to clam him down. Remus stopped suddenly and growled deep inside his chest. He quickly apologized. Sean only shook his and told him it was alright.

The door opened and Hannah stuck her head out the door. "Dr. Young Hermione's ready for you."

"Thank you dear." Sean walked into the room followed by Remus. He closed the door behind him with a soft click. "Just relax Shortcake."

Remus pulled up a nearby chair, sat down and took her hand in his. Hannah asked if he was the husband. He shook his head only tell her he was a friend. She nodded but smiled at the couple.

Sean lifted her gown to expose her flat muscular stomach. He squeezed clear gel onto her stomach. She jumped slightly at the cold feeling. He chuckled slightly. "Alright sweetheart let's see what we have to work with." He turned to the sonogram.

The test showed the ovary was attached to the fallopian tube but it would also cause the eggs not pass down through the tube normally. The bleeding disorder it would make a chance of a miscarriage greater.

Sean turned off the machine and removed the gel from her stomach. "I want you to get some over the counter fertility drugs and a daily vitamin. This will increase your chances of getting pregnant. I want you to keep track of your cycle no matter how light. That's all we can do. I want you back to see me about every six weeks. Ok?"

Hermione nodded her head. The men left the room so Hermione could change into her clothes. Remus sighed and ran his fingers through his graying hair grateful she at lest had a chance. Sean patted Remus on the back.

Hermione walked out of the room and Remus kissed her forehead. They followed Sean down the hall and into the waiting. Hermione signed the papers. The group left the clinic. They went and got Hermione what she need from the local store and went home.

~*~

Remus spent until Tuesday evening because he had a morning class on Wednesday. He held Hermione close and breathed in her scent of milk and honey. He pulled back and brushed the curls from her face. Remus sighed heavily not wanting to leave her. He gently cupped her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his gently touch.

"Don't go." she whispered. "I'll miss you."

Remus traced her jaw with his index finger. He slowly filled the small gap between them and whispered, "Can I kiss you?" she nodded her head.

Remus cradled the back of her head. He gently brushed his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and Hermione slowly opened her mouth. Remus pushed his tongue inside her mouth and gently stroked each other. He deepened the kiss and buried his hands in her chestnut curls. Hermione's arms went around his neck pulling him closer.

Cora and Jane walked into the living room and but quietly backed into the kitchen. They told John and Sean to look into the living room. Sean smiled at the couple. John only raised a brow at the man but he approved of him.

They pulled back breathing heavily. Remus pressed his forehead against Hermione's. "If the Ministry doesn't put us together as I pray at lest I'll have that to get me through it." Hermione closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks.

"They can't pull our family apart. I won't let them." Hermione whispered.

"Oh sweetheart. They can. I'll do all I can to keep our family together. I promise Athena. I promise." he whispered. He kissed one last time and was gone with a swirl of green flames.

Hermione knew that Remus would try and keep their family together. She knew Ron was their friend but he wasn't family. She couldn't see herself married to Ron Weasely. He wanted a woman like his mother and have a large family and stay at home and raised the children. She prayed that the Ministry wouldn't tear them apart.

* * *

Hit the button leave a great review.

AN: I'm sorry for not summoning this in this chapter. Hermione's animgus and Athena is the name of her wolf.


	4. The Cook Out & The Ministry

AN: Once again want to remained you that Hermione's animgus and her form is a wolf and Remus named her Athena. Sorry to those that dudn't understand the meaning behind it. hermione snape

Chapter 4

Cook out &

The Ministry

~*~

The family gathered at the dock of the lake for the evening. Hermione had moved the table and grill magical over to the lake along with the torches and cast a spell around the lake to repail the bugs. Sean and John grabbed a cooler of ice cold beer out the bed of the truck and sat it on the dock and a cooler of food near the grill.

"When are Remus and Harry arriving?" Jane asked Hermione.

Just as Hermione about to answer when the sound of appartion cracked. Remus and Harry stood on the dock. She laughed at her mother and grandmother's reactions to the sudden appearance of the wizards on the dock.

"Now." Hermione said and broke down into a fit of uncontrollable laugher. She walked over to them. "Harry, this is my Mom Jane Granger." She said motioning to the woman on right. Harry smiled and shook her hand. "My Granny Cora Young." he shook the elderly woman's hand. The men walked over. "My Dad, John and my Granddad Sean." she told him and the men shook hands. "This is my best friend Harry Potter."

"Well, supper will be while so have fun." Sean told them.

Hermione slipped off her shirt and short relieving a deep red and yellow two piece swim suit. Harry and Remus each raised a brow. She winked at Remus and pushed Harry into the lake. She turned and dove off diving board that was on the far end of the dock. She came up and found Harry taking off his wet clothes and dove in after Hermione. Remus chuckled and went after the couple.

"Ah to be young again." Sean said with a bright smile and sat down next to Cora and grabbed himself a beer. "We should have invited the boys over to the summer cook out along time ago. I mean to Hermione they are family. So why not treat them as such."

John grabbed a beer from the colder and sat down next to Jane. He watched the men gang up on Hermione throwing her back and forth. She screamed out in laughter and went under when Harry missed. He only nodded in agreement with Sean.

"Oh John, they're good men. I've protected Hermione for years and they love her. Just look at them." Jane told her husband. "This is the happiest I've seen her in years. She told me that she and Harry had a few problems with their other best friend Ron Weasely. He had gotten drunk after a quidditch match and took Hermione on a broom ride knowing she hated flying. He nearly got them killed and their friendship hasn't the same since that night. They're still friends but Remus and Harry made it perfectly clear if Ron had even one drink not to come over to the house."

"Well I'm grateful for that." John said with a sigh of relief.

Harry raised his hand and summoned three beers and he hand one to Remus and Hermione. Cora chuckled the advantages of having magic. Sean asked Harry if he used magic for everything. He told him no and that he mainly used magic when was at work. He rarely used at home. They mainly did things muggle way. Sean nodded and got up to check on the food.

"Harry what type of job do you have?" John asked wanting to know how he helped keep a roof over his daughter's head.

Harry popped his arms on the dock with his beer in his right hand. "I'm Head of Auror Department. It's like a wizard police force. My father was auror as well. Our Hermione over there," he motioned out into the water, "is the second head of the Unspeakables. No one but the Unspeakables know what they do. But they do help guard the Prophecy Hall and in some cases hear prophecies. Mr. Ollivander is the head and yes he's the Wand Maker."

The family nodded their heads and looked out over across the lake. Now, they understood why Hermione never really talked about her job. She did bring some type of paperwork with her time to time. But when Cora tried to look at it. It was blank. The Ministry must had some type of charm over it from on lookers finding out what information it held.

Sean called everyone to the table. He sat a plate of hot dogs and hamburgers down on the table. The family gathered at the table and enjoyed the supper with active conversation. John gradually relaxed around Harry and Remus as he slowly got to know the men that his daughter lived with. He saw how much they did cared about Hermione and that Jane and Cora were right about them.

Remus looked up at the moon with a heavy sigh. Hermione squeezed his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled gently at his friend. Sean wondered what made fear flash in Remus eyes for a minute. He kept it himself. He actually didn't worry about it. Because he knew what ever it was they had it under control.

The evening went by quickly and Remus and Harry said their goodbyes. Hermione told them she'd see them in three days. They better had the house clean when she got home. The men nodded and were gone with a pop.

Hermione cleaned up the mess with a wave of her wand and everything went back to their respectable places. She climbed into the back of the truck with her grandmother and mother and Sean drove back to the house.

Hermione went inside the house for a nice long shower. She tiredly turned in for the night. She hadn't had that much fun at the family cook out since she was a kid.

~*~

Hermione sat down at the kitchen table and opened up a folder that Mr. Ollivander had sent her. He needed her opinion on new prophecy that had appeared in his office. He needed it when she returned from her grandparents. She chewed on her bottom lip and turned the page.

Sean walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with two cups of ice tea. Hermione looked up and smiled at her grandfather and thanked him. He gave her smile. She asked where her dad, mom and granny were at. He told her that they went hiking and would be back by supper. Hermione smiled grateful she'd have the day with her grandfather.

Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat when an Ministry owl landed on the table. She swallowed hard and took the folder from the bird. The owl left the way it entered. Hermione moved her paper work aside and turned to the folder in her hands. She cracked the seal with shaking hands. Her future was inside the large envelope. She slowly pulled out the papers. Hermione carefully scanned the papers for a moment.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "My entire future is on this paper." she grabbed a quill and bottle of ink from her bag in the chair next to her. "I can do this." she dunked the quill into the ink.

Ministry Marriage Forms:

Name: Hermione Jean Granger 

Date of Birth: September 19, 1979

Blood Purity: Muggle-born

Occupation: Unspeakable 

Husband or Wife Description:

Looking For: Husband

Age Range: 35 to 45

Blood Purity: Half blood

Magical Creature: Werewolf

Marriageable Status: not widowed 

Living Situation: Any 

Has Any Kids: None

Langue Spoken: English 

Personality: Caring, funny, smart and loyal 

*Number of children: 1 to 3; 3 or more* Please circle

Hermione swallowed hard and circled one to three children.

Interest:

A man that likes to read and do research. One that likes to cook do things as a family. A man that would want to spend time with their children and be a great father and friends. A man that likes sports time to time.

Hermione sighed and looked at the formed and read over her answerers. She realized that she had descried Remus. She sat down her quill and closed her eyes. She pushed the paper away. She couldn't bare to look at again.

Hermione propped her elbows on the table buried her face into her hands. She couldn't bare loose Remus or Harry. They were her family. She loved both of them dearly. Sean watched his granddaughter shake with sobs. He wanted to comfort her but knew she'd only push him away. He noticed that she only let Remus comfort her when she needed it.

John walked into the kitchen followed by Cora and Jane. John picked up the paper and quickly read over it. He threw it down in front of his daughter and demanded to know what it was. Hermione looked up and growled deep inside her chest and the wolf shifted in her eyes. She told him it was for the Marriage Law.

"Just leave me alone!" Hermione nearly yelled and grabbed the papers. She turned around before she walked out the door. "So you know I might have my wand snapped and band from my world if I can't have a child!" she stormed out to the room and up the stairs to pack.

Hermione went back down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and said her goodbyes. She apologized about earlier but she really needed at work early in the morning. Sean truly knew the reason behind her leaving. She needed Remus and Harry. She walked out the back door and was gone with a pop.

~*~

Remus sat back and read over his form making sure he described Hermione to a 'T' because he didn't want to lose the woman he loved. They'd didn't truly confess their love for each other in front of the Young's fireplace but, it was enough to show her how he felt for her. He sat the form down on the table along with his glasses. Remus rubbed his face with his hands. He was exhausted from the full moon last night. It seemed that Moony was restless because Athena wasn't there with him.

Remus looked up when heard the front door open and close. He looked at the clock and saw it wasn't time for Harry to be off from work yet. He turned his head and saw Hermione in the doorway. Remus quickly got up and took her into his arms. She gripped his shirt and shook with sobs. He picked her up and carried her to the living room. He sat down on the couch and placed Hermione in his lap. He held her close.

Remus ran his fingers through her hair and rocked her side to side. He had listened to her quietly telling him what happened at her grandparents. The way her father snapped at her for something she had no control over.

"Oh Athena they don't understand the magnitude of the law. Hush now. Everything is going to be alright." he told her hoping it would settle her down.

Remus knew the drugs were causing her hormones to go into over drive. She couldn't take any type of potion in fear it would cause problems with the drugs she was taking. He kissed her forehead and they laid down on the couch. Remus grabbed a blanket off of the arm chair. He held her close and they fell asleep. And that's how Harry found them when he got home from a late night of work.

~*~

Remus called an Order meeting and the members sat around the large table. He opened the morning edition of the Daily Prophet and slipped on his reading glasses. He didn't understand why the Ministry didn't send each person a notification on whom they were to marry. He mentally shrugged his shoulders. Remus looked at the Weasely family grateful that all of them were married excect for Ron.

"Remus any day now while we're still young." Nyphadora Tonks told him.

He nodded and turned to the paper. "Alright we have," he scanned the paper, "Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger to be married. Harry Potter and Nyphadora Tonks to be married. Lastly Ronald Weasely and Luna Lovegood to be married." he looked at Hermione and saw relief in her eyes. He saw Tonks expression and chuckled.

Harry leaned over to his auror partner, who was Tonks and whispered, "At lest it isn't someone like Moody." she only nodded.

"Don't forget that you must be married or you'll have your wands snapped and be band from the wizarding world. I know Molly has lunch ready if you wish to stay." He told them and put his glasses inside his right breast pocket.

Remus walked over to Hermione and they quietly walked out of the dinning room. Harry watched the couple with a smile. He was grateful that they were able to actually trick the Ministry. The family was still in tacked.

~*~

Remus and Hermione stood in the hallway of the second floor. He quickly took her into his arms. She held him close grateful that she knew she would be marrying someone she carried about. He felt her body shake with sobs of relief.

Remus gently pulled her back and brushed her tears away. He slowly fill the gap between them and cocked his head to right. He gently captured her lips with his own and her arms automatically went around his neck. Remus pulled back and smiled against Hermione lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and captured her lips again. He slowly deepened the kiss and parted her lips with his tongue and slid into her mouth. Remus buried his hands in her soft curls. He turned his body and she was pinned against the wall. Remus move her arms from around his neck and entwined their fingers. He gently pinned her arms on the wall above her head.

Remus pulled back both breathing heavily. He kissed his way across her jaw. "Thank God I didn't loose you." he said between kissing her neck. "I couldn't have bared it." Hermione arched her back and moaned in her throat. She wrapped a leg around his left leg. "You hold me together. I'm wreak without you." he whispered against her ear and gave it slight tug with his teeth. He pinned her hip against the wall. "You can ask Harry. He's seen it." he lowered her arms.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and moved his hips closer to her body. Remus moaned when his hard erection made contact with her body. "Are you attracted to me Remus? It surely feeling like."

He grinded his hips and pushed his body closer. "You have no idea how much I'm tracked to you." he whispered in a husky voice. "Are you attracted me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Hermione said and slipped out of his embrace. She walked back down stairs.

Remus rested his head on the wall. "That minx." he looked down and groaned at the painfulness of his lower region. He walked to the bathroom in hope of getting reid of his paining erection. Remus chuckled at the game she was playing.

* * *

Hit the review button and leave me a shout out!!

I hope you like the chapter!


	5. Married

Chapter 5

Married

~*~

The Ministry's Affairs Office was full of witches and wizards waiting to sign on the dotted line as the muggles called it. There were few very happy, some shocked and some in tears once they left the office. The Ministry didn't care if they were happy or not. They only cared about repopulating the wizarding race.

Remus opened the door to the Affair's Office and allowed Hermione walk into the crowded room. He quickly grabbed her hand so they wouldn't get separated. He grabbed a number and showed it to Hermione and her eyes widened. Number 567. They had extremely long wait head of them. Remus saw Harry and Tonks at the counter signing papers. Ron walked past them with Luna not far behind. He shot a cold look at the couple. He wanted to be with Hermione. He had always wanted to be with her and now he couldn't have her.

"Come on Athena we don't have a choice." Remus said gently and sat down in a nearby chair. "Sit in my lap. We can save someone else a seat." she nodded and sat down in his lap.

After eight hours of waiting Remus and Hermione stood in front of an extremely exhausted clerk. She slid a license over the to couple. She told them to sign their names drop of blood on the bottom and than seal it with their wands.

Remus and Hermione looked at each other. They had to seal the document with blood, but that meant that no one could file for a divorce if the law was to be over turned. They did as they were told and left the office. Now they knew why some were so upset when they left the office. The Minister had finally fallen off his rocker.

Remus and Hermione quietly walked down the sidewalk lost in their own thoughts. He saw her shiver slightly when a gust of cold wind blew through the trees. He removed his coat and threw it over her shoulders. She pulled tighter around her small frame. Remus grabbed Hermione's hand and they looked at each other.

Hermione finally broke the uneasy silence. "I don't want to go back to Grimmauld Place tonight."

Remus nodded understanding that Tonks and Harry would be doing their own thing. The marriage had to be consummated. The night of the union. It was already hard thing to face and like Tonks and Harry who could take a love potion to make it easier on them. Remus and Hermione couldn't take anything. They kissed that day in front of the Young fireplace and in the second floor of Grimmauld Place, but that was when her emotions were in over load. The idea of them having to sleep together made it hard on them both.

They stopped in an empty alley and Remus pulled out his wand. He held Hermione tightly in his arms and they were gone with a pop.

~*~

Remus and Hermione Lupin appeared in front of a small wooden one cottage surrounded by a large wooded area. The cottage was made out pine. A wrap around porch a few rocking chairs on the porch.

Remus waved his wand and the door clicked and he opened it. He allowed Hermione to walk inside. He closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"What is this place?" Hermione asked her husband looking around.

"I came here for my transformations after James and Lily were killed. I actually built it. It's nothing much." he told her.

Hermione walked further into the sitting area. The living room had wooden floors and walls. She ran her fingers over the top of the soft couch in the middle of the room was a coffee table that rested on the hard wood floor. A loveseat rested on the left side of the couch separated by a end table with slider black lamp. A brick fireplace was on the far right in front of the couch with two arm chairs. The room had a large bookshelf full of books, three windows to give off light in the day.

The kitchen was located across the living room on the door on the right with wooden walls and floors. A table on the left that held six chairs. A door that lead to the back yard on far left. A counter separated the cooking area with a stove, sink and cabinets.

Hermione walked down the hall and the door on right was the bathroom. She stuck her head in the door across the bathroom, and discovered a bedroom. The room had a twin size bed, with a bedside table, lamp, closet and dresser. She walked a little ways and found another bedroom just same as the first.

Remus opened the last door on the left. Hermione stepped into the bedroom. She found it was the master bedroom. It had wooden floors and walls. A four post king size bed in the middle of the room, bedside tables on each side with lamps. A window on the left side next to the bed. A dresser on the far right wall with a large long closet.

"I like it." Hermione said with a smile and turned to Remus. "I remains me of the house I use to live in when I was really little."

He turned on the lights when the sun began to set. He sat down on the bed and watched Hermione take down her hair from her bun and let it fall down past her shoulders. She shook it loose with her hands. She took off her shoes and placed them in the closet and hung up Remus's cloak in the closet.

"Everything's going to change isn't?" Hermione whispered, looking out the window.

"Yes. Everything's going to change." he answered and walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I hope for the better." he turned her around and made her face him. "I can't promise you it will be easy. We'll have our fights like we do at times. We'll have a hard time getting pregnant, but I'll be with every step of the way. You're my best friend Hermione. You mean too much to me to loose you."

Remus gently captured Hermione's lips with her own. He felt her tense up and he pulled back. He gave her moment and she nodded her head. She removed her blue shirt and threw to the floor and stood in a black laced bra and a pair of black pants. Remus unbuttoned his white shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked up to Remus and gently traced each scar on his chest. He stiffened at the gentle touch and she kissed each scar. He watched her show each one the same attention as the next. He never let anyone show them any attention, but the few women he was with chose to ignore them.

Remus gently captured her lips with her own. He parted her lips with his tongue and gently stroked hers with own. He ran his hands over her shoulders and down her arms and back up and pulled down her straps of her bra. He placed a gentle kiss on a scar on her right shoulder that was caused by a cutting hex. He slowly moved his hands to her back and unhooked her bra. Hermione let it fall to the floor at her feet.

Remus kissed and gently sucked her neck and gave her firm breast a squeeze. Hermione threw her head back and moaned at the loving attention he was showing her body. The few men she had been with over the years never showed her body attention. She knew she a good many scars from the war and that was the reason behind it. He kissed his way up to neck and gave her ear a tug between his teeth.

"Do you like that?" Remus asked in a husky voice. She only moaned at the sound of his voice. He chuckled slightly and said, "I take that as yes." he unbutton his pants. He stepped of shoes. He tug his pants down with feet. "I won't bite honey. You can touch me."

Hermione ran her hand down his chest and into the waist band of his boxers. She grabbed his hard erection. Remus moaned and pressed against her hand. She ran her thumb over the tip and gently moved her hand up and down. He let his head fall forward against her shoulder. He quickly lowered his boxers and moaned louder. Remus moved his wife's hand and kissed it gently.

"You must stop or I'll be through." he whispered. "Are you ok?" he asked knowing she was nervous. Hermione nodded and he unbutton her pants and slowly lowered her thong and he sat on his knees. "Well, I wasn't expecting you to be shaved." she only smiled.

Remus ran his hand across her folds pleased to find them wet. He stuck a finger in slowly moved in and out and soon followed by another. He felt her knees start to buckle. He moved and picked her bridal style and laid her down on the bed. He laid down at the end of the bed. Remus spread Hermione's legs. He gently traced her folds learning every inch of her body. He pushed his fingers up inside her womanhood soon followed by his tongue. He locked eyes with his wife.

Hermione griped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. She bucked her hips. He pinched clit and she came screaming his name and he moved faster and pinched her again and she came down harder than first. He gently held her hips in place and licked her clean and breathed in her scent.

Remus kissed his way up to her lips and rubbed his erection against her folds. He slowly slid in the tip only to pull out and pushed in a little more and pulled out teasing her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake stop teasing me!" Hermione cried. "Please."

Remus entered her tight hot passage in one quick thrust. He buried his face at the crook of her neck trying to calm down his body. "Oh gods your like a bloody glove. So perfect." he kissed her gently on the lips and slowly rocked his hips deep inside her body. She screamed his named at her climax.

Hermione pushed down when he pushed up and they both soon worked in a perfect rhythm. She wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him even deeper. Remus kissed her gently and pushed deeper and held her close. He felt her walls tighten for the third time and she came screaming his name.

He felt her walls tighten around his hard member and he moaned and moved harder and fast seeking his own release. He wanted to go down with her. "Hold on honey I almost there." he growled deep inside his chest and came crashing down bringing Hermione with him. He emptied his seed deep inside his womb. He pushed himself even deep making sure each seed was deep inside of her. "Gods woman." he growled when he felt her walls tighten one last time. He pulled out and slammed back it inside hard emptied one last time going down with her.

Hermione's legs and arms laid limp on the mattress unable to move. Remus pulled out and fell onto her chest supporting much weight as possible with his arms.

"Merlin I can't move." Hermione said, "My muscles are like a noodle."

Remus chuckled and rolled over onto the mattress. He pulled Hermione into his arms. She laid her head on his chest listing to his heartbeat. "Hermione," she looked into his amber eyes. "you're amazing."

She kissed him and said, "You're not too bad yourself." she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Remus ran his fingers through her damp curls. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to tell her that he loved her more than a friend. He decided it would be best to wait. They had already been through too much for one day. He didn't want her to think it was just because of the sex.

~*~

Harry propped his elbow up on his pillow and watched his wife sleep. He ran his fingers through her black straight hair and her deep blue eyes. Tonks had let her purple hair vanished to show her true self for Harry. He thought she was beautiful. He knew that marrying Nyphadora Tonks wouldn't be too bad because they worked well together for years.

Tonks slowly opened her eyes and gave Harry a shy smile. They used a love potion but it was mild. They wanted to remember what happened. Harry's bright emerald eyes shined. He ran his fingers down the spine of her back.

"When do you want me to move in?" Tonks asked her husband.

"You can move in when ever you want. But Remus and Hermione are on the second floor." Harry told her. She nodded her head. "I know Molly will make Ron move out of the Burrow. Now that's he's married." he said making lazy circles on her back.

"Is he and Luna going to move in here with us? We have plenty of room."

Harry sighed heavily. "I've thought about it. I'll have to talk to the family." Tonks gave him a puzzled look. "Remus and Hermione are my family. They have for along time ever since they moved in here with me." she smiled and nodded her head.

Tonks laughed when Harry dangled a cherry in front of her. She smiled bit it off the stem. He grinned and grabbed the cream. "Harry that's cold!" she giggled when it hit her bare chest.

He licked it off her body and rolled onto of wife. "You're stuck with me and I can play if I want," and he threw the cover of his head.

"Harry!" She laughed but also realized that the potion had worn off an hour ago but moan not caring.

~*~

Ron sat in a hotel room with wife Luna. He watched her sleep in the bed and took a long swig of Fire Whiskey. He had already one bottle before he had to sleep with wife. He had gotten Luna drunk to get edge off of the idea that they had to sleep together. He never was attracted to the blonde. She was too loony for him. The Ministry must had read his form wrong. He wanted Hermione not Luna 'loony' Lovegood.

Ron couldn't live at the Borrow now that he was married. He cursed at the Ministry for missing up his free ride of food and housing. He smirked. Harry could let him move into Grimmauld Place free. He wouldn't have to pay for anything. The house always had whiskey. He drained the last of the bottle before he passed out in the chair.

* * *

Place a great review!!!

AN: I hope you like the chapter. But as you can tell it mainly about Remus and Hermione. I also wanted you to get an idea of what type of couple Tonks and Harry are. Than with Ron and Luna. For Ron can you say the word BUM!


	6. Moving Into Grimmauld Place

AN: I want to thank all my many readers for the wonderful reviews. I had my visitors that have read the story and had not left reviews. Please leave me shout out. I love the feed back. Thanks hermione snape.

* * *

Chapter 6

Moving Into Grimmauld Place

~*~

The Lupins and the Potters sat at the dinning room table. Harry had called a family meeting to discuss about Ron and Luna Weasely moving into Grimmauld Place. They knew that they would have to lay down many laws for Ron to follow. The family agreed on the rules.

Harry owled Ron at the Burrow while Remus and Hermione put up the many bottles of Fire Whiskey down in the basement away from Ron. They knew that he was close to becoming an alcoholic. The family didn't want that in their home. They had a glasses of wine or whiskey but they didn't drink to get drunk like Ron.

Luna stepped out to the fireplace followed by Ron and greeted Hermione. She lead the couple up the stairs to the first upper floor. She told them that the first floor was theirs and told that second floor was hers and Remus. The third floor was Harry and Tonks. Luna smiled and nodded her head.

After Ron and Luna got settled into their room they went down stairs to the kitchen. He wanted something to eat and they had better fixed him a meal like his mother made every day. Harry told the couple to have seat at the table. The red head went to complain that he was hungry. Hermione told him to seat down and be quiet. Ron flopped down at the table.

"Now, we have some rules to lay down before we eat." Remus told them.

"I don't want rules." Ron hissed at the two couples.

"As long as you live under my roof you will follow them." Harry hissed. "One: You will not get drunk. If you are you will stay at the Leaky Caldron.

Two: You keep a job.

Three: You put in money for food and the bills and if you don't follow the rules you will be kicked out.

Four: You will your part of keeping up the house and cooking the food."

Ron wanted to protest. He never had to do that at home because his mother did those for him. He was a man. The women did those things. He kept his mouth shut for the time being.

"Dora, will you help me set the table?" Harry asked. (he started calling her.) She nodded and they left the room.

Remus studied Ron closely and didn't like what he was seeing. He noticed the beer gut and the lazy features that were growing. He mentally shook his head. He leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "I don't like what I'm seeing honey." she nodded in agreement. "We'll have to watch him closely. I know Luna runs her father's magazine so we don't have to worry about her." she nodded again. "He has me worried."

"We remember we have two aurors in the house. The top two to be exact." Hermione whispered. Remus nodded his eyes not leaving Ron.

Dora sat a tray of sandwiches down on the table. Harry soon followed with glasses of ice tea. Harry sat down at the head of table next to Dora.

The couple fixed their plates passing them down to the next. Harry raised a brow at the red head watching him scarf down one sandwich after another. He leaned over to the trio whispered about Ron's table manors. Harry had grown out of that faze after he had graduated from Hogwarts. They knew it was another rule they'd had to put down. It was like taking of a child.

~*~

Hermione sat at the table with a steaming hot cup of coffee. She breathed in the deep scent of the beans. Remus kissed his wife on the forehead fixed a cup of coffee and joined her at the small round table. He looked at her closely and asked what was on her mind.

"I think we need to tell Dora and Harry about my medical problem. You know just in case something should happen." Hermione said softly.

"You mean like a," he took a deep breath, "miscarriage." he whispered not wanting to believe it could happen. She nodded her head.

Harry walked into the room and said, "Man what's with the tension? It's so thick you couldn't even cut with your wand."

"Wow. Harry's right. What's going on?" Tonks asked joining Harry with her own cup of coffee.

Hermione looked at Tonks who quickly became like her sister over the past few days. They had truly hit it off after several late night chats. She looked down and traced the rim of her cup with her finger.

Harry's brow frond. The last time she had done that was when she told him about her aunt passing away. And that was nearly three years ago. "Mione are sick?" he asked praying for a no.

"I was awhile back. I had cervical cancer." Hermione said looking up with tears in her eyes. "The healers had to remove my right ovary. It's ok. The cancer's gone." Harry sighed in relief. "But I also have a bleeding disorder. My…well…period isn't as it should be and will increase a chance of a miscarriage. It's going to be extremely hard for me to get pregnant." she finally let her tears fall. "Granddad's going to help me the best he can."

"That's what all the pills in the medicine cabinet are for." said Dora and Hermione nodded. "Don't you worry. If Remus can't make to an appointment I'll go with you."

"Yea, me too." Harry said with a weak smile. "You just didn't know how to me tell. Did you?" Hermione shook her head. "It's ok."

Remus wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and held her close. He kissed her forehead. "It's alright honey." he whispered. She nodded and brushed the tears away.

Luna walked into the kitchen humming as she walked over to the stove. She asked who wanted breakfast. Hermione quickly got up to help the blonde. Hermione taught Luna how to make pancakes the muggle way.

"Oh, fun!" she said with a bright smile. "Can I try to flip?" Hermione nodded and handed her the spatial. Luna easily flipped it. "Do you guys do everything the muggle way?"

"Most of the time." Remus answered. "You can't depend on magic all time. I grew up with doing things the muggle way half my life."

"You're a half blood!" Ron nearly yelled in shock as he walked into the kitchen.

Remus narrowed his eyes at the red head. "Yes I am." he got up and set the table the _muggle _way. "Mine and Hermione's children will be raised the same way. I find it important. Our family are mainly muggles." Harry nodded strongly in agreement. "Oh, Hermione don't forget that your grandparents want us over next weekend. Harry you too bring Dora with you." he said and winked at his wife.

"Alright." Hermione said sitting the plate of pancakes down on the table. "Well, are you going to join the family? You are not allowed to eat anywhere else in the house. You will eat here or in the dinning room."

"You have too many damn rules!" Ron swept from the kitchen to go to the Three Broomsticks for a stiff drink.

"I like the rules." Luna said sitting down with the family. "I don't see how the Ministry got me and Ron together. We're nothing alike."

"I'm sorry Luna." Hermione whispered. "Ron wasn't always like this you know."

"Change in conversation. It's depressing." Tonks told them. "Tell me about your family Hermione."

She smiled and told her about her grandparents summer home. The cook out where Harry met her parents and grandparents. Than her and grandfather's fishing trips and the hikes. Tonks could tell she liked them already.

* * *

Leave me shout out!

Sorry for the short chapter guys!!


	7. The Heart Wants

Chapter 7

The Heart Wants

~*~

Ron had been gone from Grimmauld Place for nearly two weeks, but Luna had to go to him for their weekly intercourse that was mandatory from the Ministry. The family figured he was on a drinking binge not wanting to do his share in the house. Harry didn't even bother to look for him.

He was please on how quickly Luna was becoming like apart of the family. He remembered how he and Hermione got along with the blonde at Hogwarts. Luna had her moments with her 'Trips to Wonderland' as they called it. It was a fun break from reality for the family.

Hermione stood in front of the bathroom mirror and opened it relieving vitamins, calcium, fertility drugs and pain reliever for her cramps. She grabbed the cup from the bottom shelf and filled it with cold water. She slowly took pill after pill.

Hermione closed the mirror and brushed away a tear that fell down her cheek. Her first appointment since her marriage didn't go well as planed. Her grandfather had told them that the pills were slowly starting to work, but her body was taking a bit longer to absorb the medicine.

Remus walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck on her pulse point. He had found that was one of her favorite spots to show loving attention to. Hermione rolled her head back onto his shoulder and small moan escaped her parted lips.

"It's time for bed." Remus whispered in a husky voice and let his hands explore her body. "I need to feel you around me."

Hermione turned around and jumped up into her husband's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. Remus walked out of the bathroom. He ran into the wall. She thumbed with the knob to their bedroom and he pushed it opened with her back. Remus kicked the door shut with his foot.

Dora and Harry looked at each other and smiled at the scene. They both knew how they felt towards each other. Remus and Hermione were just stubborn and afraid it would cause problems. Remus knew he wanted Hermione. He was waiting for the right time. Harry pulled his wife up the stairs to their bedroom.

~*~

The couple laughed when they heard Tonks yell Harry's name and the bed up stairs stopped hitting the wall. At least they weren't the only ones hitting the wall.

Remus pulled Hermione into his arms and pulled the covers over their nude bodies. She laid her head on his chest. He held her close and sighed heavily. "Hermione," she turned her head and looked at her husband, "I've fallen in love you."

Hermione sat up and looked at Remus. "You've what?"

"I love you. I love you more than just a friend. I have for so long." he said and sat up and took her hand.

She got out of the bed and tied her bathrobe around her waist. She shook her head. "No you don't and you know it. You're just saying it because we just slept together."

"Merlin Hermione, did Victor hurt you that bad that you can't trust your heart to another man." Remus told her, got out of bed and put on his robe. "I'm not Victor Krum! I would never cheat on you!"

She fell to the floor on her knees in tears. Remus knelt down in front of his distraught wife. "I know you would never cheat on me Remus. I just so scared of everything." she took a deep shaky breath, "Merlin what has happened to me? I was never like this before."

"Oh honey it's not you. It's the medicines you're on and than today was hard on us both." he whispered and pushed his hair from her face. "You take your time. I'll wait long as I need to. I won't love you any less because of it."

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. She stood up from the floor and sat down on the bed. "I can't help it."

"I'll go sleep in the library. You need to be alone. It's alright." Remus told her and grabbed his pillow.

"Remus don't leave me!" she cried just before he walked out the door.

He quickly had her in his arms and rocked her side to side. He felt her body go limp and he knew she had cried herself to sleep. Remus gently shifted Hermione onto the mattress and crawled into bed. He held her close and fell asleep both emotional drained.

~*~

Luna walked into Grimmauld Place with another hangover for the fourth time she was with Ron. She was getting tired of being hung over. She wasn't bothered by not seeing her husband. She was content with the Potters and the Lupins. She rarely thought of Ron.

Dora found Luna searching for a Hangover Potion in the potion cabinet in the kitchen. She quietly handed the blonde the potion. Luna smiled slightly and took it from the purple head witch.

Harry walked into the room just as Luna took the potion. He shook his head. He poured the water into the already fixed coffee maker and turned on the burner. Hermione had fixed the coffee last night. Harry asked were Remus and Hermione were at because it was past nine.

Dora told him that the couple was still in bed. Harry's brow frond remembering what Remus had told them what had happened at their appoint with her grandfather. He knew it was hard on the couple so it made it hard the entire family.

~*~

Remus propped his elbow on his pillow and rested his head in his hand. He watched Hermione sleep wondering if should had waited to tell her that he loved her. He didn't expect her to break down like she did.

Remus knew that Krum had cheated on her and than the public break up caused her to downword sprawl into a depression. Because for the one and only Rita Skeeter wrote a story each time she saw Hermione. It took him and Harry to pull her out of her private hell. The boys were over thrilled once Hermione got her life back on track and she made the bug's world a nightmare. Hermione had made it to were Skeeter couldn't find a job at any news paper or magazine. Ever. Harry and Remus couldn't have been prouder. They went out to a muggle bar and celebrated the night away.

Remus gently crested her cheek lovingly and carefully got out the bed. He slipped on a t shirt. He grabbed a piece of paper and transfigured it into her favorite flower. A yellow rose. He laid it down on his pillow and quietly left the room.

~*~

Harry looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet and his brow frond slightly at Remus. He flicked his wand and a cup of hot coffee landed neatly on the table. He quietly joined Harry at the small table.

"Alright, Moony what wrong?" asked Harry and he fold up the paper and sat it aside.

He ran his fingers through his graying sandy blonde hair. "I kinda' told Hermione that I loved her last night."

"Oh that's great mate."

"She didn't take it too well." Harry's mouth formed 'O'. "I knew I should have waited but I didn't."

Harry stood up and patted Remus on the shoulder. "She'll come around. Just give her some time. I really must go. I'm running late."

Remus nodded and he watched the auror leave the kitchen. "In one. Two. Three." just than he heard Harry curse at the doorstep. He shook his head and chuckle.

Luna and Dora both stuck their heads into the kitchen told him they'd see him after work. He smiled and said goodbye. He counted and he heard Tonks swear at the doorstep. Luna called from the door telling him that she was alright.

"They're meant for each other." Hermione said walking into the room. "Dora and Harry always tripping over things. Harry never was that bad." she joined him at the table with a cup of coffee. "Thank you for the rose." she said with a shy smile.

Remus squeezed Hermione's hand and said, "You're welcome." he summoned his freshmen essays to get some grading down before his evening class. She grabbed half the stack and they quietly graded papers. The silence was both comforting and uneasy for the couple.

Remus looked up at Hermione and watched for a moment. He quickly look away when she would look up. She sat her quill nearly in an angry manor.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, when he saw her slam the quill down on the table. He watched her careful and waited for her to collect her thoughts.

"Nothing." Hermione hissed and stood up knocking her chair to the floor.

Just before she walked out the door Remus grabbed her hand. "Talk to me please. I won't know what's wrong if you don't talk to me."

"Let go of me!" she yelled and yanked her hand free of her husband's hold.

"No." he grabbed her around the waist and held her close. "I will never let you go." he told his struggling wife.

Hermione stopped struggling against Remus's grip and her body slumped in defeat. She turned around in his arms and held him close. He sighed and held her close. She breathed in his scent of pine. Hermione snuggled deeper into his embrace. He had told her what she needed to hear.

"I'm sorry." she whispered against the crook of his neck.

"What's wrong honey? Please talk to me." he whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I want a baby."

Remus gently pulled her back and said gently, "We're trying. I will just take time."

Hermione shook her head. "Not because the Ministry wants us to. But because I want to. I'm not getting any younger and the longer I wait the harder it will become." she placed her index finger before he could interrupt. "I want a family with you Remus. Why?" he nodded, kissed her finger before lowering it. "I love you."

"Hermione I told to wait until you were ready. I-"

She cut off his rambling with a gentle kiss. "Will you shut up and kiss me." she said against his lips.

Remus smiled and kissed his wife with all the passion that had been pinned up for years. He buried his hands in her slick curls. He let his hands run down her body and he lifted her up by her butt. He sat her down on the counter. Remus pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"I don't won't to rush you Hermione." he told her kissing and sucking her neck. "I want a baby too."

"Well, you don't have a class until six and, I don't have to be at work until five. We have all day," she arched her back and moaned, "to play."

Remus chuckled against her neck and kissed his way up to her mouth. He pulled out his wand and they were gone to their room in a pop. He had Hermione and he wasn't going to let her go any time soon. Not until five.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a shout out.


	8. Sweet Moments

Chapter 8

Sweet Moments

~*~

Harry walked up the stairs dropping purple rose petals from door up to the roof. He and Dora had the house to themselves. Remus and Hermione went to visit her parents. Luna was at her friend Rinda's house. Ron went out to who knows where, but he did come home for a few days only to complain about not having enough money for more liquor. Harry kicked him out from the house until he could respect those of the house. Especially the women of the house.

Harry opened the roof door and threw petals down and around the coffee table. He summoned candles and lit the entire roof with a wave of his wand. He smiled and sat a small black box down on the coffee table. He grabbed one purple rose when he heard the front door open and close.

~*~

Dora stepped into the house and looked around. She saw her favorite color of roses. She smiled and followed the roses up each step. Dora stepped onto the roof and gasped at what she saw.

"Harry, you've out done yourself." she said with a smile.

"Me. Never." He said and held out the rose. "For you Mrs. Potter."

Dora took the rose and gently captured his with her own. Harry pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and gently stroked her with his own. Dora moaned deep inside her throat. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"This is only part of the surprise." he told her with a smile. Dora let Harry lead her to the long cushioned bench. "Close your eyes, love." She closed her eyes. He grabbed the box and opened the lid. "No peaking."

"Me. Never."

Harry pulled out a single solitaire squire 75 karat diamond with a light purple tent color that rested on a gold band with a plain gold wedding band. He grabbed her left hand and slowly slid the rings on her left hand. He kissed her hand.

"Opened your eyes Dora and look at your left hand." He told her with his bright green eyes shinning behind his round glasses.

Dora raised her hand and breath caught in her throat. "Harry, it's beautiful. You didn't have to do this you know."

"I will not have my lovely wife go around without a band on her hand."

"Do you have yourself one too?"

Harry pulled out a black box from his pocket. Dora quietly took the box and pulled out a plain gold band. She smiled and slid it onto his left hand. He smiled and claimed her lips again. Harry slowly laid her down on the soft bench.

"Harry." Dora laughed when his two day old beard raked across her cheek.

The couple quickly shed each others clothes. The need to be with each other. Dora and Harry didn't need the Ministry to tell them how to live their lives. Than since Remus and Hermione told them that they wanted a baby not because of the law, but because they wanted a child. And that got Harry thinking why should they decide for them as well.

Harry smiled against his wife's lips and trailed hot feverous kisses down her neck and stopped to pay attention to her breasts. He pinned her arms above her head. He entered her in one quick thrust. Dora moaned and arched her back. She wrapped her legs around his calves and met his passionate hard deep thrust. She loved it when he showed her his wild animal side of a lion.

Dora arched her back and screamed Harry's name when she went crashing down. Harry smiled and hit the same spot again sending her over edge. He kissed her gently and pushed in hard sending both of them crashing down. He pushed in deeper to ensure that he was buried deep inside her womb. Harry's body shook and slowly pulled out. He cast a clean charmed and pulled his wife into his arms. He summoned a blanket and covered up their naked bodies. They laid in each others arms watching the stars until slumber consumed.

~*~

Remus took Hermione's hand and they walked into Young's Clinic. She signed in her name and they took their seats. She smiled gently at the newborn baby. The couple knew that they didn't have appointment, but Hermione told Remus that she had a feeling that she could pregnant. He only nodded and they both agreed it wouldn't hurt for her grandfather to check her over. Even though it had only been three weeks since they last saw him. She had a normal menstrual cycle. It was a first in along time. So their chances could be good.

Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders and snuggled into his arms. She looked up when a woman at the window called her name and she got up from her seat.

"Is there a problem?" Hermione asked noticing she was a new employee.

"I'm afraid there is Mrs. Lupin. You don't have appointment."

"Well, since you are new here I'll explain it to you. I'm Dr. Sean Young's granddaughter and I'll wait long as needed."

"I don't care if you're the Doctor's granddaughter. You will come back once you have an appointment."

Hannah walked up to Brenda and said, "Hermione may stay. She has told you she will wait. Now carry on with your work." Hannah smiled and returned to the phone.

Hermione returned to her seat. Remus kissed her forehead and held her close. "You know love that sometimes if your magic is strong enough and know what your heart wants the Ancient Ones will bless them." he whispered and she shook her head. "If nothing shows up than we'll just try again. You know what the muggles say, 'Practice makes perfect." Hermione chuckled and snuggled deeper into embrace.

Hermione thought back to when Dora excitedly bounced into the kitchen when they had returned from her grandparents. Dora showed her what Harry had gotten. She informed Hermione that Harry had it made specially for her. She only smiled and hugged her friend. They sat down with a cup of tea and Dora told her about the romantic night they spent together while the men were fixing breakfast.

"Hermione Lupin." Lena called. She smiled at the couple and lead them to back. "So how you been doing? Good I hope." Hermione nodded. "Wonderful." the trio walked into a room. "Your grandfather will be in soon. Good luck." she said before she closed the door.

Hermione sat down on the table and chewed on her bottom lip. Remus watched and nervously ran his fingers through hair. They saw Sean walked into the room.

"Hi Shortcake, long time no see." He said, sitting the folder down on the table. "Lay down sweetheart and let's see if we have a little one. Shall we?" She nodded.

Remus pulled up his chair and sat down and held Hermione's hand. He looked at the machine praying to see some form of life inside her womb. She held her breath.

"Well, kids you're two weeks along." Sean said, turning and smiled at his grandchildren. "But the baby seems to be developing quicker. Remus why is that?"

"Oh, Lycan babies have a seven month pregnancy instead of a nine month."

"Lycan?"

"Ah…werewolves baby sir." he answered nervously.

"Oh ok that's fine. I want to keep a very close eye on the baby and you Hermione. So come to me every three weeks. And call if you think anything is going wrong. I mean any pains that you think could lead to anything." Sean told her removing the gel from her stomach. "Congratulations. I hate to run but I'm busy today. I wanted to see you."

"Thank you, Sean." Remus said with a smile. He nodded kissed his granddaughter and left the room.

Hermione slid off the table and he quickly took her into his arms. "A baby love." Hermione said tearfully. He nodded and passionately captured her lips with his own.

"A baby." he whispered against her lips and captured them again. "Let's go home." Hermione nodded and they couple left for Grimmauld Place.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter. Leave a review.

Short fluffy. Don't worry we'll get Ron and Luna chapter in 9!


	9. Best And Worst Times

Chapter 9

Best and Worst Times

~*~

The news of Remus and Hermione's baby thrilled the entire family. They were happy for the young couple. Harry and Dora mainly and Luna wasn't far behind the with the excitement and her little trip to 'Wonderland' that said, "The nargelles had a hand in making them blessed with the baby." The family only nodded in agreement and smiled.

Dora and Hermione decided they would fix supper together and the men knew it was to have some girl chatter. Luna sadly had to work late in order to get the morning edition of her magazine out on the stands by morning. Harry and Remus sat at the small round table playing a game of muggle 21. Hermione chuckled at Harry, who was loosing all his poker chips and it only was the first round of the game. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Dora.

"Wouldn't it be great if I ended up pregnant too. Than the kids would be the exact same age and get along great." whispered Dora.

"Oh yes I can picture it now. Two mood swinging pregnant women at the Grimmauld Place. The boys wouldn't know what to do." Hermione told her with a laugh.

Harry looked at the women who were laughing uncontrollably and lean forward. "What are they plotting?" he asked Remus, who had extremely excellent hearing.

"Dora wants a baby and at the same time as Hermione." he answered, placing his cards down on the table. Harry swore under his breathe when Remus took the poker chips from the middle of the table. "Harry, don't quite your day job for a professional poker player."

"Why?"

"Because you suck at it."

"Hey! That's wrong on so many levels." He told his friend, got up and set the table for dinner. While Remus cleared the table of the cards and chips.

The Potters and the Lupins gathered at the table for supper followed with active conversation. Because without Luna and Ron it was back to normal with just the four of them. If they had to be honest they enjoyed the time together.

Harry smiled and summoned a bottle of red whine from the cellar along with three glasses. "Why not while they're gone?" Remus and Dora nodded in agreement. He poured three glasses and they continued with dinner.

After dinner Remus and Harry told the girls that they'd get the dishes since they cooked. They smiled and left the kitchen and went up stairs to the library. The men watched them leave the room with smiles on their faces.

"I think it would be a great idea if Dora did end up pregnant while Mione's pregnant." Harry told Remus as he placed the plate in the cabinet.

Remus stared at Harry for moment in thought. He asked, "Are you sure? I mean it would be rather scary with two mood swinging witches in the house."

"Moony, if I can face snake face. I can handle a pregnant mood swinging Dora."

"Ok. But don't forget I warned you about the mood swings." Remus said drying his hands with the dish towel.

~*~

Remus looked up from his senior essays when he heard the front door open and close. He saw Ron walk into the kitchen. He looked over his reading glasses following his moments closely. He saw Ron walked somewhat in a zigzag pattern. Remus shook his head and returned to his grading.

"Don't you ever stop grading?" Ron asked slamming down a plate and piled on nothing but sweets onto his plate.

"Yes. I do stop grading." Remus said without looking up. "I'm a teacher Ron and grading does come with the territory. And don't eat all the sweets. Granny made those for us." He pulled out his wand and removed the high stack of brownies, fudge, lemon bars and banana muffins only leaving one of each on Ron's plate. "You must think about the others of the house. Go eat in the dinning room. I'm busy here," and he slipped his wand back into his pocket.

"I'm not a child nor your student, Remus." hissed Ron and stormed from the kitchen.

"Well, don't act like a child and I won't treat you as one." He called after the red head and returned back to his grading.

~*~

Hermione opened the door to Young's Clinic and Dora walked into the building followed by Hermione. She told Dora to see her grandfather that it was better than the healers at St. Mugo's. The purple head witch only nodded trusting her sister-in-law as she saw Hermione.

Hermione greeted Lena who thought something wrong had happened to her. She only shook her head when she informed her the appoint was for Dora. Hermione notice Lena sighed in relief. She had knew Hermione since she was nine and saw her as a niece.

"Here are your forms Mrs. Potter." Lena handed Dora the clip board.

Hermione motioned for Lena to move closer. "She's witch too and doesn't have all the things muggles have. Just do like you do to me."

She nodded and took the board from Dora. She told her that she'd handle the necessary paper work. She winked at the women and they sat down and wait to be called to the back.

Hermione grabbed several books and magazines and once again quietly explained the muggle ways her grandfather would provide her medical care. She had already informed Dora of the muggle technology a few days ago. Dora was very interested. She told Hermione if it was more interesting than the wizarding way. She was all for it.

Hannah opened the door that lead to the back and called, "Dora Potter."

Hermione and Dora got up and walked up to Hannah. Hermione greeted Hannah and introduced Dora to her before she'd flip out like Lena nearly did in the waiting room.

"Dr. Young will be in just a moment." she told them and Hermione nodded. Hannah closed the door behind her on the way out.

"Man those nurses, Lena and Hannah nearly flipped when they saw you." Dora told her just as Sean walked into the room.

"Well, who do we have here? How are you Dora?" Sean asked sitting down on the stool in front of the women.

"I'm good." she answered with a smile. "Mione told me had to come and see you. It was better than going to St. Mugo's."

Sean grabbed the folder and opened it and studied it for a moment. He was pleased at what Lena had placed into the records. He sat the folder back down and smiled.

Sean checked her blood pressure and heart rate. He deiced to cheek her over like he did Hermione. He told Dora to lay down on the table. She looked at Hermione. She smiled and nodded her head. Dora took a deep breath and laid down. Sean squeezed the gel onto her stomach. Dora gasped at the cold goop.

"Sorry I should have warned you." He told her with a laughed and turned to the machine.

Dora turned to the screen in awe at the elements that were inside her body. She had never seen anything like it. Because in the wizarding world the healers only got the see the improvement of the baby and tell them everything was good or bad. "That's neat."

"See I told you. Didn't I?" Hermione said with smile.

Sean moved the handle around. "There you are." He whispered. He pointed to the area. "You're two weeks Dora. See here." Dora smiled and nodded her head. "The boys are going to their hands full with two mood swinging women in the house. But you do get to share the pregnancy with each other. I find that rather interesting." Sean removed the gel from Dora's stomach. "I want you to come with Hermione with your follow ups. Alright? I want to keep an eye on you as well because you're an auror and contently around spell firer."

"Right-o." Dora said with a smile and jumped off the table.

"Hermione while you're here. Let me check you out as well. Alright?"

She nodded and got on the table. He squeezed the gel onto her stomach. He moved the handle around and said, "Well, everything looks great for four weeks. Are having any problems with cramping, bleeding anything to be alarmed about?"

"No sir." she answered. He nodded with a smile.

Sean removed the gel and Hermione sat up and fixed her shirt. He kissed the girls on each on the cheek and left the room. Dora smiled and hugged her friend around the neck. They left the clinic and returned back to Grimmauld Place.

~*~

Luna and Ron stood in their room starring each other down. The blonde crossed her arms and raised a brow at her husband. She shoved him hard. "No! I tired of getting drunk! Don't give a damn if you're not attracted to me!" Luna yelled her voiced cleared of any day dreamy she normally carried. "You can drink yourself into a coma for all I care! Kingsley would be better than you!" She shoved him even harder. "As a matter of fact I wonder if he's single! Because guess what," she leaned over to his ear, "if your wife or husband dies the Ministry will make you marry another." hissed Luna. She pulled back and laughed at Ron's pale face. She angrily left the room slamming the door behind her.

~*~

Harry and Remus looked up at the ceiling and looked at each other with smiles of approval. Luna stormed into the kitchen and turned to the men. "Merlin that felt good. I should have slapped him." She pulled out her wand. "I think I might. Be right back," and she was gone with a pop.

Harry laughed and said, "She's scary when she's angry. But she's gotten stronger than what she was. I must say Ron brought that out of her." Remus nodded in agreement.

~*~

Luna appeared in the room. Ron turned around and quickly found a hand strike him across the face. She smirked and turned around to leave but before she reached the door Ron yanked her by the arm popping her shoulder out of sock it. Luna gasped out of pain and went to strike him again only to find her wrist in a bruising hold.

"Never. Never. Hit. Me. Again woman. Or you'll regret it." Ron hissed dangerously and squeezed his hand around Luna's wrist harder bringer to her knees in pain.

Luna stared at Ron and her face winced in pain. She could nearly feel her bone become bruised. "Remember we have two aurors in the house." she gasped. "And they don't take kindly to husbands that beat their wives." Ron let go and shoved Luna against the wall. "Get out of here."

Luna stood up and left the room and slowly made her way down the stairs. She couldn't believe that Ron would ever cause her harm. She wondered what happened to kind person that was at Hogwarts.

~*~

Harry looked in the direction of the doorway and saw Luna. He quickly got up from the table. He called Remus from the back. He ran into the room and stopped in his tracks.

Harry looked at her shoulder and popped it back into place. Remus lead her to the table and eased her into a seat. He lifted her right sleeve and saw a massive bruise forming. Harry placed a bag of ice on her shoulder. Luna gasped at the pain at her wrist and cold ice that made contact with her shoulder.

"You stay with her. I have an arrest to make." Harry told him and was gone with a pop up to Luna and Ron's room.

~*~

Harry found Ron with a Whiskey bottle sitting on the bed. He narrowed his eyes at Ron and grabbed the bottle and threw it and shattered on the wooden floor. He yanked him off the bed, disarmed him and placed his hands behind his back.

"Ronald Weasely, you are here by under arrest for the abuse of Luna Weasely." Harry told him. "You have the right to attorney and face of the Wizardry Court." He placed magical handcuffs on him. "Let's go." Harry shoved him forward.

~*~

Dora and Hermione walked through the front door in time to see Harry walking down the stairs with Ron. He shoved Ron into the fireplace and was gone with a swirl of green flames.

The girls ran into the kitchen to find Luna at the table with Remus. She took off the ice pack and sat it on the table. Hermione and Dora were quickly at her side. She told them what happened. They relieved that Remus and Harry were home.

"What's going to happen now?" Luna whispered. "What can the Ministry do? I'm bound by magic."

Hermione sat back in thought. "There has to be a law somewhere that can get you out of the marriage. That is if you want to. But you'll have to marry another guy." Hermione said as Remus took her hand.

"Kingsley would be better than Ron Weasely! Damn bastard!" yelled Luna.

~*~

Harry shoved Ron into a cell at Azkaban that was now guarded with aurors. He slammed the cell door and lock it tightly. Kinsley walked up to Harry wondering what he was doing here and throwing his best friend into jail cell.

Harry explained what had happened at Grimmauld Place as the aurors left Ron yelling after them. Kingsley's eyes widen in shock. He shook his head in disapproval. He knew Luna well. He liked the woman.

He was stuck with a witch that only cared about herself and bought out an entire jewelry store. He nearly had to declare himself bankrupt because of her. He was just waiting one day for a mugger to come up and take everything she had and kill her for it. He knew she would rather die than give up her jewelry.

"What do you think the Minister would do once he finds out Weasely was arrested for abuse of his wife?" Harry asked his fellow auror.

"Mmmm…there has be a law that will undo the magic that holds them together. The magic is old magic. The wizards back then didn't take kindly to men that beat their wives as well. Go home Harry. It's my shift tonight." He nodded and left the prison and headed back to Grimmauld Place.

~*~

By the time Harry got home it was late. He wanted to finish up the paper work when he arrested Ron. He grabbed a quick bite to eat and went up stairs. He stuck his head into Luna's room and found her fast asleep. He made it up to his room he shared with his wife.

Harry removed his clothes and crawled into bed and pulled Dora into his arms. She kissed his chest and snuggled deeper into his embrace. She smiled against his body.

"What's with the smile dear?" He asked the curiosity getting the better of him. Even with him angry at Ron. He had to know what the smile was about.

Dora pulled back and kissed his lips. She grabbed his hand and said, "This is the reason," and place it on her stomach. "Remus isn't going to be the only daddy in the house."

"You aren't?" Harry asked in awe. Dora nodded her head. He rolled her on her back and laid above his wife supporting is weight with his arms. "I love you." he told her for the first time.

"You do?"

"Yes. I do."

"I love you too Harry Potter." Dora said with a smile. He captured her lips with his own.

* * *

Hit the nice button!

You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what happens to Ron. Than of course Luna and maybe Kinsley!! I couldn't help but bash Ron. It's so much fun!! *Evil Laughs*


	10. Kingsley Joins the Family

AN: I'm back sorry for such a delay. I was having a case of writers block and I was gone for a week to camp. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

Kingsley Joins the Family

~*~

Minister Luicus Malfoy sat his desk listening to Head Auror, Harry Potter tell him of Ronald Weasely attacking his wife, Luna Weasely. He stared at their marriage license along with charges of Drunk in Public, Bar Fights and Flying While Intoxicated.

"Has he's been sent to Azkaban?" asked the Minister.

"Yes sir. I saw Mrs. Weasely myself. She lives with my family. So I was able to arrest him on the spot. He was drunk once more, sir." Harry told him grateful that he worked well with Minister Malfoy. He knew it was mainly from Ginny being married to Draco.

A form magically appeared on Lucius's desk over the Marriage License. He picked up and sat back in his chair. And it read:

_Magical Divorcement of Abuse_

_Due to the current events that have unfolded between Mr. Ronald Weasely and Mrs. Luna Weasely the marriage will be now and void. Since the year of 1815 when husband's abused their wives led to some deaths. So the marriage is now terminated. _

_Alan Rickman _

_Minister of Magic _

_Date signed 29 of June 1815 _

Minister turned the page and found a bill of divorcement. The couple's named already magically signed. Lucius sat back with a sigh. He looked up at Harry and said, "If this information is leaked out many will hit their wives just to get out of a marriage."

Harry sat back and a smile crossed his face. "They will make a Wizard's Oath that the information will not be repeated. We will call them in soon as possible to make the oath. How does that sound to you sir."

"Mmmm….yes that will work . Thank you for taking action so quickly. You may-" Lucius was interrupted when a death notice appeared on his desk. "What has happened now?" He picked it up and sat back.

_Death Notice: _

_Name: Theresa Shacklebolt _

_Date of Birth: December 23, 1965_

_Death: November 17, 2002 _

_Cause of Death: Mugging/Murder_

_Spouse: Kingsley Shacklebolt _

"Like I didn't have anything else on my plate." Lucius mumbled. He sat back in thought. "Maybe I should place Mr. Shacklebolt with Mrs. Weasely Well, Miss Lovegood." He looked at Harry. He nodded in agreement. "Very well those notices will be sent out soon. I want Mr. Weasely's trial swiftly done. It will take place-"

"Friday." Harry said finishing his sentence. Luicus nodded in agreement. "I'll take my leave sir," and he rose from his chair.

"Just contact my secretary. Ginny has taken up the post. I had to firer my last one. I found her stealing from the pay cash." he told him. Harry nodded and left the office.

~*~

Luna and Ron made the Wizard's Oath that the Magical Divorce was to remain unknown to the general public. Luna was to marry Kingsley soon as the trial of Ron Weasely was over. She nodded in agreement.

The trial was taken to the Wizarding Court on Friday. The evidence was too strongly against him that he had no choice but to be sentence to Azkaban. It was 6 years for his counts of Drunk Display and 5 years for the abuse of Luna Lovegood with a total of 11 years in Azkaban. The Potter and Lupin family and Luna was pleased with out come of the terms. Mrs. Weasely protested at her son's trial proclaiming he was framed. This caused the Lupin, Potter and Malfoy family to roll their eyes at the woman.

Two days later Luna and Kingsley signed their Marriage License. Luna was now, Mrs. Luna Shacklebolt. Harry had asked Kingsley to move into Grimmauld Place since they now saw Luna as family and couldn't bare to move from the house. Kingsley protested at first but, gave in once his new wife gave him puppy dog eyes. He couldn't help but give into their offer. They warned him of the two mood swinging witches that would be in the house. Kingsley only smiled and nodded his head. He could handle the mood swinging women but Remus warned him ahead of time just like he did with Harry.

~*~

Kingsley sat down at the table with Remus with a cup of coffee. He found it fascinating that the family lived in a divertive home that contain both muggle and magical. He didn't know that Remus was a half-blooded wizard.

"In five. Four. Three. Two. One." Remus counted and Kingsley looked at the werewolf strangely.

"Damn step." They heard Harry curse. He walked into the kitchen. "Hey I've only had-"

"One cup of coffee. I'm not awake yet." Remus said mocking him with a laugh.

Harry smirked and threw a chocolate muffin at the werewolf. Remus went to catch it when Hermione caught it just before her husband could. She raised a brow and crossed her arms at the auror. Harry swallowed hard at his best friend.

"That's right. You should be scared. Very, very scared Potter. Fix your coffee and get out of here before I hex you." Hermione hissed. Harry quickly fixed his coffee and left the house. They heard him swear at the step when he left.

Hermione fixed a cup of tea and joined the men at the table her anger now vanished. Kingsley smirked at the witch and took a long sip of his coffee. The three heard Dora call from the stairs that she was off to work. They heard the front door open and swore at the step just before it close.

Luna walked into the kitchen and gave her husband a shy smile. "Morning." she said in a dreamy tone.

"Morning Luna." he said with smile.

Remus grabbed his briefcase and helped Hermione from her seat. He took her hand and they said their goodbyes. They left Grimmauld Place leaving Luna and Kingsley the house to themselves.

The couple stared at each other in uncomfortable and shy silence. Luna broke the silence and asked, "Do have family?"

Kingsley smiled. "My mother, Anna and father, Sean live in Paris France. They moved there after I graduated from my Auror Training when I turned twenty."

He went on to tell her that her mother was a Potions Mistress and worked in Research Department. His father worked for the Paris Auror Department. He visited them when ever he had the chance. Luna smiled and nodded her head.

Kingsley smiled asked, "I leave for Paris next week. I have to go to a function for the Auror Department. It's formal function." Luna smiled at his ramblings. "We can visit my parents as well."

"Kingsley take a deep breath." Luna told him. He nodded and took a deep in take of air. "I'd love to go." She stood up kiss his forehead. "I'm off to work." she left the house.

"Oh Merlin I have date." he mumbled and left for work.

* * *

Hit the button and make me a happy chappie.

Sorry for the short chapter!


	11. Trip to Paris

Chapter 11

Trip To Pairs

~*~

Remus and Harry couldn't help but chuckle at Kingsley, who had asked Luna out on a date. It was suppose to be friends, date than marriage. But in their case it was friends, marriage than date. The order was a funny jumbled mess. The idea of Luna in muggle London Airport just took the chocolate frogs.

Harry grabbed his sides and laughed harder when Kingsley left the kitchen. The idea of Luna loosing her bags came to his mind. She kept on loosing her things at Hogwarts for all he knew her clothes could end up in America. Remus only shook his head and left the room in search for Hermione.

Kingsley sat a large bag down on the bed. He slowly folded his clothes. He had gotten use to doing things the muggle way around the house. He guessed that the family had rubbed off on him. Once he was through packing his clothes he waved his wand to make sure he had everything. A bottle of shampoo hit him in the chest.

"I don't need that." He said to himself and sent the bottle back to the bathroom. He turned around when he heard a small giggle and found it came from his young wife, Luna. "Are you packed?"

"Almost. I just don't know what to do with this." Luna told him holding up dream catcher made out of shinny string and bottle tops.

Kingsley wanted to laugh but bit his tongue and asked, "What's it for?"

"Oh, it's keep the narrgles away and to give us a safe trip. Also for everyone to have sweet dreams." She told him. "Can I put it your case?" He took the strange object and put it in his bag. "Thanks." He smiled and sat his bag down with his carry on bag that contained several books.

~*~

The family walked into London Airport. They wanted to see Kingsley and Luna off and to say their goodbyes. Dora nearly tripped over the moving sidewalk but Harry gently grabbed her waist. He took a hold of her hand so he could easily catch her. Harry knew she was accent prone.

Kingsley grabbed Luna's hand so they wouldn't get separated in the busy airport. If he was honest with himself it was to just hold her hand. She turned her head and gave him a shy smile.

Kingsley put his and Luna's bags on the moving lounge line. They said their goodbyes to the family and they went home. Luna and Kingsley walked over to the checkout line. Luna easily pass through, but the alarms went off when the auror stepped through. The security personnel walked up took him and his bags to the back.

Luna walked over to the men. "What's going on and why are you detaining my husband?" She asked the men. Kingsley was a bit surprised at the forcefulness of her tone but smiled.

The security men went through his bags and pulled out the bottle top dream catcher and gave Kingsley a strange look and sat it down on the side. While the other man patted them down for any weapons.

"I'm an officer gentlemen. I know the laws. I'm only here for my wife and I see visit my family. My we go please." Kingsley told them.

"Not at the moment." One officer told him causing the auror to roll his eyes. "You'll be here awhile sir. Please sit. My boss will need the approval before you can board."

Six hours later…

Luna was peacefully sleeping with her rested on Kingsley's shoulder. They had missed their flight. Luna's belongings where Merlin knows where. He was beyond angry. He had no way of contacting his parents. They were never taking the muggle way again.

"You are free to go Mr. Shacklebolt. The next flight is tomorrow morning at 4:00 A.M." said the officer.

He narrowed his eyes picked up Luna and grabbed his belongs. They went to the setting area to wait another six hours.

~*~

"Finally." said Kingsley with a sigh sitting down in his seat. He had allowed Luna to take the window seat. "Now you can look out the window. I'd taken the airline before during the war so it wouldn't draw too much attention to Voldemort and the death eaters." He whispered so those around him wouldn't hear.

"That was very smart of you." Luna told him pulling out the bottle top dream catcher and placed it on the back of the chair in front of her. "Now we're safe." Kingsley smiled at his wife.

Luna gripped the arms of her chair when the plane took off. Kingsley placed a comforting hand on hers. She smiled and plane even out in the air. She relaxed and slowly let the grip of the chair go.

After twelve hour flight the plane landed at the airport. The passagers got off the plane and walked into the building. Kingsley walked up to customs to get their bags hoping that Luna's bags didn't go missing.

"I'm to pick up bags for Kingsley and Luna Shaklebolt." said the auror.

The clerk flipped through the stacks of papers mumbling under the name under her breath. "Ah, yes Shaklebot. I fear they did not arrive with a plane."

"What?!" He dangerously low. "I need our bags."

"I'm sorry sir. If you fill out some paperwork it will be much easier to track them down."

He growled and snatched the papers and grab a pen. He walked up to Luna and they filled out the paperwork. They waited for his parents to arrive at the airport.

"This is just…gurr." Kingsley said in anger.

"The narrgles are responsible for our bags to be missing."

Kingsley walked up to the woman and handed in the papers. He turned around and saw his parents looking for him and his wife.

Harsha Sean Shaklebolt, was an African American with a bold head, brown eyes and a muscular frame. Zanda Anna Shakebolt had long black hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had brown eyes and a womanly frame.

Kingsley walked up to his parents and hugged them. He lead them over to Luna. He smiled and said, "Luna these are my parents, Harsha and Zanda. Mom, Dad this is my wife Luna." The couple smiled at shook her hand.

"Well son let's head home. Where are your bags?" Harsha told him. He nodded and the family left the airport.

"Missing." was all he said and Harasha nodded his head.

* * *

Leave me a shout out!


	12. The InLaws

Chapter 12

The In-Laws

~*~

Kingsley helped Luna out of the car and closed the door. Harsha and Zanda got out of the car and smiled at Luna, who was looking around the yard.

The house was two-story brick home with deep red wooden porch, rocking chairs and porch swing. A walk way that was outlined with flowers that led up to the house. In the yard had a small water fountain.

Kingsley took Luna's hand and they followed his parents through the deep wooden door. He closed the door behind him. It made the house look even more beautiful at least that's what Luna thought.

The entrance to the house was simple and homey. The floor was soften with white carpet and the walls were a deep wood. The stair case was the far right from the door covered in the same white carpet and pictures lined the wall. A small hallway took you through the entrance into the living room.

The living room was floored in white carpet, wood walls, large brick fireplace on the right far side with two arm chairs in front. The coffee table was in the middle of the room that was placed in front of deep red couch. A love seat was on the far left with a end table that had a nice black vase lamp. The walls were lined with bookshelves full of books from muggle authors to painting books.

A door on the left led to the kitchen. The room had light gray tiled floors, light gray walls. A large square table in the middle of floor that held six chairs. A long counter that separated the cooking area with stove, sink and fridge. A sliding glass door on far right led to back porch which was the same as the front. The back yard held a picnic table and a large grill for cookouts.

The stairs held three rooms they were all the same with white carpet floors, four post beds, bedside tables, walk in closets and they each had their own bathrooms. Except Kingsley's room that was painted in deep red and had wooden floors, since he had pulled up the carpet. It had photos of his friends and a shelf full of books.

Luna was broken out of her wondering gaze when Zanda called her name and she turned her head to the right. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Please take off your shoes and put them on mat near the door." she said kindly.

Kingsley motioned to the large mat on the right that was full of shoes. She smiled a put her shoes with the others. They followed Harsha and Zanda into the living room.

"I'll go get some tea made. I'll be back in a moment." Zanda told the family.

"Do you need any help?" Luna asked. She nodded and they women went to the kitchen.

Harsha studied his son for a moment as he sat down on the couch. "Do tell me why you got married and not even tell us." He said just as the witches entered the room.

"The old Marriage Law came back into practice." Kingsley told his parents handing Luna a cup of tea. "It's still gets strange every once in awhile. But we live with Harry and Dora Potter and Remus and Hermione Lupin. The ladies are expecting at the moment. The boys will be dealing with two mood swinging witches."

Harsha laughed. "I feel sorry for them. Zanda was mean and sometimes scary."

"That's Mione all over. Once she gave me a glare that made me run and hide in the room." Kingsley chuckled at his young wife.

"We'll have to take you both shopping tomorrow. You both need clothes. No Kingsley we'll pay for everything."

"Dad, can't let you do that."

"Nonsense Kingsley. We want to help."

"Thank you." Luna said taking sip of her tea. "I wonder where our clothes vanished off to. It seems to me they wanted a trip to themselves." The trio laughed at the blonde.

~*~

Somewhere in Birmingham Alabama the flight attendances placed Kingsley and Luna Shacklebolt's bags on the moving bag cart. Inside Luna's bag the narggles had a large cake and bottle of wine.

"To our own trip." The strange creature said holding up his glass. He took a swig of the white liquid. The others cheered in excitement. They had small eyes, pointed noses and small round bodies with wedded feet.

~*~

Zanda asked about Luna's profession. She told her that she ran a magazine. And featured newly discovered creatures to the latest news. Zanda was pleased with Luna's work. She could tell it made her happy. They spent the rest of the day getting to know their son's wife. They find her strange but loving and very wise at times for her age. They did make an interesting match and that Kingsley had given Luna his heart without even noticing it. That made his parents even happier.

The next day Zanda and Harsha took Kingsley and Luna out to get some clothes. They gave Luna a mini tour of Paris. Kingsley couldn't help but smile at his wife. He could tell she was having a great time with his parents. He was just glad that they showed that much interest in his young wife. She could be extremely strange at times but was Luna Lovegood-Shacklebolt. Zanda took Luna to get a gown for the dance that they had to attended. Kingsley asked Luna if he could see her dress. She smiled and shook her head. She informed him he would just had to wait. Kingsley never liked to wait. He had no choice.

* * *

Hit the button!

Sorry for the short chapter. The chapter will be about the dance.


	13. Auror's Ball and Family Emergency

Chapter 13

Aurors Ball

And

Family Emergency

~*~

Luna stood in front of a full length mirror dressed for the Auror Ball. Her gown was full length red dress swooped neckline that showed her collarbone, long belled out sleeves and a red shinny stone 'v' shape waist that stopped below her stomach. The gown flared out a little at the bottom that showed off her well defined womanly body. She wore red high heeled shoes that made her long legs even beautiful longer.

Luna's long blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail with a thick piece of hair what wrapped around the band. She wore a pair of gold hoops that had small dangling circles. She had a light amount of makeup that contained light and dark brown eye shadow with brown eyeliner and mascara that made her eyelashes long and elegant. A small amount of pink blush that brought out her cheek bones and light reddish lipstick.

Kingsley walked into the room dressed in a pair of nicely cut black dress robes. He stood behind his wife and smiled. "I have something for you." He whispered.

Luna turned around and faced her husband. Kingsley pulled a small black box from his robe pocket. He opened the lid reliving a diamond and gold wedding band. The diamond was a squared cut with three smaller diamonds on the left and right sides.

"Kingsley, you didn't have to get me rings." Luna said gently.

He pulled out the rings and took her left hand slowly slid the bands onto her left hand his own wedding band hit the light. Kingsley kissed Luna's hand and smiled.

"You look beautiful." Kingsley held out his arm to his wife. "It's time for us leave my dear."

Luna smiled shyly and took his arm. She grabbed her wand and stuck it into a slender pocket on her right side of her gown. "Mione always says, 'Get a gown or place a pocket on your gown for your wand. It's better than in your bag.' I agree with her."

Kingsley smiled and led her down the stairs to the living room. She lifted up her gown enough to walk down the stairs.

Harsha and Zanda smiled at the couple. Harsha walked up to his son and daughter-in-law. He picked up a long red box and opened the lid showing a gold diamond bracelet.

"Zanda and myself got this for you as a welcome gift. It's one of the ancient wizarding customs that we follow." He told her taking it out of the box and clasped it onto her right wrist. "Welcome to the family dear." He kissed her cheek followed by Zanda.

"Thank you. You've both been so kind." Luna told them and each gave them a hug.

"We must go. We can't be late dear." Kingsley told his wife. "Thank you." He told his parents gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and hugged his father.

"Be careful and have fun." Zanda told them.

Kingsley nodded and they walked out of the door. He pulled Luna into his arms and was gone with a pop.

"Luna's good for him." Zanda told her husband. Harsha nodded in agreement.

~*~

Kingsley and Luna appeared in front of a large building with long windows that started from bottom and went all the way to the top seventh floor. It had marble stone steps that led to two gold doors.

"Wow this place is amazing. What is this place?" Luna asked looking at the detailed walk way.

"This is the Paris Ministry of Magic." He told her as they walked up the marble steps. Luna lifted her gown to walk up the steps. "The French take pride in their work. Every building or place is a work of art to them." Kingsley handed the doormen their invitation and they walked through the doors into a large ballroom.

The ballroom was in white marble floor with white walls and long windows. The room was lit with many candles and large chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. There were round tables around the room with each auror family.

Luna looked at Kingsley and smiled. He lead her across the room and saw many young and older aurors that he had trained or that had trained him. He was mainly trained in Pairs but moved to London. He's advisor had sent him where they were in much need of aurors.

Kingsley walked up to a woman that had long sliver gray hair, tone skin, winkles around her deep blue eyes. She wore a cream white gown that showed her still lovely womanly thin shape.

"Hello Christine." Kingsley said gently.

She turned around and smiled. "Kingsley it's wonderful to see you dear." Christine said and kissed each of his cheeks. "And who is this lovely woman?"

"Christine this is my wife Luna. Luna this Christine Whinser. She was one of my trainers."

"It's nice to meet you." Christine said and kissed each of her cheeks.

Luna smiled and said, "It's nice to met you as well."

"It's been while since we've seen you. Our department has missed you. Who are you working for at the moment?"

"The Head Auror is rather young but he's the best we've had in years. I'm sure you've heard of him. Harry Potter."

Christine raised a brow at the auror. "Harry Potter? He is rather young. He appointed you to come this evening."

"Yes Madame. He did. It allowed me to come and visit my parents. So really asked to come to Paris."

Christine nodded. "Have a pleasant evening dears. It was lovely meeting you Luna." The blonde nodded and Kingsley led his wife away from the auror.

The Shacklebolts' enjoyed the evening with Kingsley introducing Luna to several older aurors and friends. They enjoyed a nice dinner and dance several dances. Luna quickly found out that her husband was a great dancer.

Luna and Kingsley were leaving the Paris Ministry when she felt her small pocket heat up. She carried the coin that the DA used when a meeting would be called in their days at Hogwarts. Harry had told her to carry it with just in case of a family emergency occurred.

Luna stopped dead in her tracks. Kingsley saw her stop and he gave her a puzzled look. She pulled out the coin from her pocket. It was warm.

"Something's happened. We have to get back." She told her husband. She had told him about the coin before they left Grimmauld Place.

"Let's go." Kingsley told her, pulled into his arms and they were gone with a pop to his parents house.

~*~

Kingsley and Luna ran into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. He waved his wand and all of their belongings were back. He shank their trunks and stuck them into his pocket. He grabbed the bottle top dream catcher to be made into a portkey.

Zanda and Harsha ran into the bedroom wondering what was going on. They saw Luna's face held worry. "What has happened dears?" Zanda asked.

"I have no idea but we must go back to Grimmauld Place." Kingsley told his parents.

"I hope everything well be alright." Harsha said.

Luna kissed her in-laws each on the cheek. Kingsley did the same and turned the catcher into a portkey. Luna grabbed on to it and they vanished.

~*~

Hermione walked into the bedroom after supper. She was exhausted from work. She had worked the Prophecy Hall from six in the morning to six that evening. She grabbed a slick gown from the dresser and got dressed. She pulled her hair down from its bun and shook the curls loose with her hands.

Remus walked into the room. He decided to lay down with his wife. He was exhausted from along day of classes. Remus wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. He kissed her bare shoulder. He was grateful nothing wrong had occurred. The last check up with Sean went well along with Dora's check up. And both couples were happy about the news.

Hermione was in her sixth week with no problems. Sean was pleased with development of the baby. She was eating plenty for her and the baby.

"I'm so exhausted." Hermione said and leaned back against Remus's chest.

"Maybe we should get you a medical note from Sean. Mr. Ollvander will give less hours to work." He told her gently rubbing her stomach.

"I'm fine love." She said, slowly lowered his head and kissed him gently when a diamond wedding band shined in the candle light.

He had gotten her a band a few days ago. He had gotten himself a gold wedding band. He got of tired of his wife not having a band on her hand. It had taken three weeks of his paychecks to get them, but he kept that to himself.

Hermione moved from Remus embrace and walked over to the bed. She pulled back the covers but suddenly let go and took a deep intake of air.

Remus quickly moved to her side. He saw her placed her hand on the small round stomach. "Hermione?"

"Get me to the hospital." Hermione gasped.

Remus gently laid Hermione down on the bed. He slipped on his shoes. He grabbed her wand and stuck into his pocket. "Don't move love." She nodded and was gone with a pop. He returned to the room after telling Harry the news.

Remus gently lifted Hermione into his arms tucked her head under the crook of his neck. He walked gently and fast as he could down the flight of stairs. They walked into the living room. He told Harry they were going to London Rush Hospital were Sean worked away from his clinic.

Harry nodded, "I'll wait for Kingsley and Luna. We'll be there soon." Dora kissed Harry and stepped through the green flames and vanished to Young Cottage.

~*~

Remus stepped out of the fireplace and into the Young's living room. Cora ran into the room. She knew something was wrong. She ushered them out of the house and to the car.

Dora got into the back seat with Remus and Hermione. He ran his fingers through her long curls. "Relax love. We'll be there soon."

Cora pulled up to the emergency entrance of the hospital. Remus gently lifted Hermione into his arms and quickly walked through the emergency room doors. While Cora and Dora went to park the car.

Sean ran up to his granddaughter. Cora had called his pager from the parking lot. "It's alright Shortcake." Remus placed her into a wheel chair and Sean pushed her down the hall. "Just relax." Sean whispered and he looked over at his grandson who was right beside him.

~*~

Cora and Dora waited outside in the parking lot for Harry, Luna and Kingsley. Dora sighed when she saw her husband. Luna and Kingsley, who were still dressed in their evening attire.

"This way." Cora said looking at the dressed couple.

Harry quickly transfigured Kingsley's robes into a nice suit. The muggles wouldn't see too much of a change in the clothing as they walked into the hospital.

The family got into an elevator that took them to the fourth floor. The metal doors opened and they stepped out into the fourth floor. Luna looked back at the strange muggle invention. She was going to ask a question about it but Hermione was more important.

Harry opened the door to the waiting room and found Remus pacing the floor. Dora, Cora, Luna and Kingsley walked into the room. Harry closed the door behind him and squeezed Remus's shoulder. He sat down next to his wife.

"How is she, dear?" Cora asked.

Remus about to answer when John and Jane walked into the room. They quietly sat down and Remus returned to his pacing. The question forgotten and the only thing you could hear was Remus's footsteps and the ticking clock above the door.

Harry ran his fingers through his messy black hair causing it to stick up even more. They all looked at the door when it opened, but it was only a small family that walked into the room. Remus returned back to his pacing.

"Moony, you're wearing out the carpet." Harry told him pointing to the trampled, worn track in the carpet.

Remus sighed and sat down in an arm chair. He propped his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. The family could only watch and wait. The door opened and Remus looked but it wasn't Sean. He looked at the clock.

"God it's been three hours." Remus said and began to pace the floor again.

The waiting room door opened and Sean stepped into the room and said, "Remus." He stopped pacing and turned around. "I'm sorry. I did all I could."

Harry helped Remus to a chair. He sat down next to his friend.

"Hermione, how is she?" Remus asked.

"She's sleeping." Sean told the family. He nodded.

"May I go see her?" He whispered, praying for a yes.

Sean nodded, motioned for him to follow. Remus got up and left the room with the doctor. The family sat in silence not knowing what to say.

~*~

Remus walked into room 456 and quietly closed the door behind him. He saw Hermione's face was little bit paler than normal but sleeping peacefully. He pulled up a nearby chair next to the bed and sat down. Remus took her hand gently into his own.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head to the right. She whispered "I'm sorry Remus," tears fell down her cheek.

He thumbed away the tears and said, "It's not your fault. We'll try again. When we're ready. Alright?"

Hermione nodded and closed her bright brown eyes. Remus sat back holding his wife's hand. The Ministry be damned if they thought about rushing them into having a child.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!

I know sad chapter.


	14. Umbridge

Chapter 14

Umbridge

~*~

Sean walked into his granddaughter's hospital room and a weak smile crossed his face at the scene. Remus was a sleep on the bed holding Hermione close. He could see Hermione's tear stained cheeks and his heartache for the couple. They didn't disserve such cruelty.

Remus amber eyes snapped opened when he heard a woman clear her throat. He knew that sound anywhere. It was Dolores Umbridge. He got up from the bed and stood in front of it protecting his mate and wife.

"What do you want?" Remus growled deep inside his chest.

Sean turned around to see a woman dressed in pink. "If you are not family you must leave this room."

Dolores looked at the doctor's tag and said in a sweet tone. "This is a Ministry matter Dr. Young. Surely you a muggles have no say over this matter." She pulled out her wand prepared to erase Sean's memory. "I have no choice Dr. Young."

Remus quickly moved and disarmed the witch. He narrowed his eyes. "You will not erase my wife's grandfather's memory."

"Give me my wand half breed or you will be sent to Azkaban." she hissed.

He shoved her wand back into her hand. He crossed his arms at her. "Well, what brings you here?"

"The Ministry has received word that Mrs. Lupin has miscarried." Remus narrowed his eyes. "We can't have that type of conduct in the way if we're going to repopulate our race." Dolores told him.

Remus's body shook with anger and his fist balled up at his sides. He growled deep inside his chest. He could feel Moony breaking through. "You have some nerve to show your face here."

Sean took the time to look over Hermione. He was grateful she was under medication that was making her sleep. He knew that his granddaughter couldn't stand the woman that was in the room at the moment.

"We just-just lost your child and you come here to accuse us. You truly are stupid, uncaring bitch."

Dolores cleared her throat and pulled out a folder and opened. She began to read. "Under section 662 no couple must nor seek medical help from any muggle doctor. It's in the Wizarding Violation of the Marriage Law."

Sean could see the wolf shifting in his amber eyes. He quickly grabbed Remus back before he attacked the woman.

"You are heartless excuse of person!" Remus roared at witch.

Harry walked into the room followed by Dora. He gave her fake smile. "Umbridge it's a pleasure to see you again. What brings you here?"

"Well, I came here to read off this lists to Mr. Lupin. It says that no witch my seek medical care with muggles. Than Mr. Lupin just about attacked me."

Remus struggled against Sean strong grip. Dora saw blood sipping through Remus's fingers onto the floor from him digging his nails into his hands. Dora whispered in her friends ear and he stopped struggling against Sean's hold. He didn't need to be sent to Azkaban. He knew Hermione needed him more than he needed a jail cell. She healed his hands and put away her wand.

Harry flipped through the folder and found them stupider than those that were at Hogwarts in his fifth year. He looked up at the Secretary and narrowed his eyes. "I will not arrest Remus under this law that was passed for under no reason. Women will have problems with pregnancy." He hissed placed his hand on his wife's stomach. "You will leave or I shall escort you from the building Umbridge."

"You haven't heard the rest of me." Dolores said and left the hospital.

"She's going to cause problems darling." Dora whispered in her husband's ear.

Harry sighed and looked over at Hermione. "I know. I know. We must be one step of her."

* * *

Hit the button and leave a review.

Sorry for such a short chapter.


	15. Taking It To The Minister

AN: I'm back! Sorry for such a delay. I had problems on where to take the story into the next chapter. I hope you enjoy chapter 15!

* * *

Chapter 15

Taking It To The Minister

~*~

Harry laid in the bed with Dora gently running his fingers up and down her the spine of her back. They had returned from visiting Hermione. He was trying to think of a way to help Hermione. Harry knew the Minster of Magic, Lucius Malfoy would never pass a law that Umbridge showed up with. The man was smarter than to pass such a ridicules law. She had to sign his name without his knowledge. He needed to visit the Minister and soon.

"Harry, go to sleep." mumbled Dora sleepily.

"Sorry I'm worry about it Hermione." whispered Harry removed his glasses and snuggled his wife. He slowly fell asleep.

"It's all right love. I'm worried too." whispered Dora snuggled deep into her husband's arms.

~*~

Luna sat at the small round table in the kitchen with a cup of tea untouched in front of her. The lost of the baby didn't just effect Hermione and Remus but the entire family. She didn't understand why she see didn't see before hand. She was a seer after all. She should have warned them ahead of time to go see Sean. But no she did consult her crystal ball.

Luna felt two strong arms wrap around her shoulders. She leaned her head back into his chest. He knew in away she blamed herself.

"This is in no way your fault." Kingsley whispered comfortingly.

"I just should have seen it." she said shaking her head.

"Come on sweetheart." said Kingsley and gently lead her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Kingsley opened the door to their room and shut it behind Luna. They got ready for bed. He stopped her before she pulled her gown over her head. He kissed her neck. Luna smiled slightly at the gently kisses and her heart did a flip.

"I've fallen for you Luna Shacklebolt." said Kingsley turning Luna around and claimed her lips and slowly pushed her back until she fell onto the bed.

"I've fallen for you too." she whispered and pulled him over top of her.

Kingsley waved his wand and the lights went out.

~*~

Remus sat in the chair next to Hermione's hospital bed watching her sleep. He was worried for her physically and mentally. He worried that she would go into a depression. Sean had told him that some women who loose a child could sometimes go into a depression. He would have to keep an eye out for the signs.

Remus took Hermione's hand and ran his thumb over it. He knew the pain of the loss was great. It was going to be harder due to the fact that Dora was pregnant at the very moment. Than with Umbridge watching them closely. He knew it was too good to come true. They would try again when they were ready.

Remus sighed and crawled into the bed with his wife. Sean told him that Hermione would be able to go home tomorrow. He wanted her to stay over night to make sure she wouldn't bleed out. So she could have children at a later date. Sean knew it would devastate his granddaughter if the dream of not having a child, because she wanted children for a very long time. He wanted her to have the dream turn into a reality.

The next morning Remus helped Hermione get ready to leave for Grimmauld Place. He handed her some clothes and she slowly changed out of the hospital gown. She sat down in the wheelchair. Remus bent down and claimed her lips his own.

"Let's go home." He whispered and covered up her lap with a blanket to block out the cold hall.

Hermione nodded and brushed away a fallen tear. Remus pushed the wheelchair down the hall. He stopped at the counter and signed her out. Cora met the couple at the emergency entrance. Remus helped his wife into the back seat and he got in and pulled her into his arms. The ride from the hospital to the suburb where Grimmauld Place was located was a quiet one. Cora kissed Hermione on the forehead and left for her house.

The building split reveling Number Twelve. Remus opened the door and helped Hermione into the house. He closed the door behind his wife. They walked into kitchen and fixed her a cup of tea. Hermione sat down at the table. He sat the cup down in front of her and joined his wife with his own cup of tea.

Remus took Hermione's hand but she pulled it back and said, "Please don't touch me or I'll break down again."

He drew back his hand and whispered, "All right honey. I'll give your space. You come to me if you need anything," and he got up from the table.

"Don't leave me Moony." Hermione cried just before he walked out the room.

Remus quickly turned around and pulled her into his arms. "Oh love, I would never leave you." he whispered as Hermione gripped his shirt her body shook with sobs. He buried his face in her neck and let his own tears fall.

Remus stood up and lifted Hermione into his arms and went up the stairs to their bedroom. He opened the bedroom door and closed it behind him. He laid her down on the bed. He crawled into the bed and fell into emotional sleep.

~*~

Harry sat down across from Minster Malfoy and explained about Umbridge showing up at the hospital with a new law. Lucius raised a brow at the information.

"I would never pass a law so idiotic. I do not care where the woman gets their medical treatment as long as the child is healthy." said Lucius. He rubbed his forehead with a weary hand. "I guess I shouldn't have placed a time line of a child. Harry I want to see Miss Umbridge in my office now."

"Yes sir." said Harry and left the room only to return a few minutes later with a witch dressed in pink.

"Hand me the law." said Luicus angrily holding out his hand. She didn't move to hand him the folder. "Now!" Harry yanked it from the sectary's hand. "Thank you," and opened it and scanned the law.

Harry shoved Umbridge into the arm chair across from the Minster and he stood behind her. Lucius looked up and slammed the fold shut and narrowed his eyes.

"Arrest her Harry and take her to Azkaban." ordered the Minster.

Harry disarmed Umbridge. "You are here by under arrested for passing a law unauthorized by the Minister of Magic and for fording the Minister's name." he said yanked her up from the chair and left the room.

Lucius propped his elbows on his desk looking at the closed folder. He shook his head. He needed to lift the timeline on the conception of a child. He pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and began to write his speech.

~*~

Harry smiled at the woman and slammed the jail door shut. "You are exactly where you belong," and walked away from the cell.

"Potter you can't keep me in here. I forbid you to leave me in here!" she yelled after Harry.

Harry walked out of the front door of Azkaban hearing the yells of the woman that made his life and others hell.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review!

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Laws & Changes

Dear,

Readers I do apologize for such a late update. I had server cause of writers block. I did not know where to take the story. I wanted to uphold it's standards of the story that you have enjoyed. Without further a due is chapter 16!

* * *

Chapter 16

Law & Changes Made

Luicus stood in a large commence room surround by reporters and radio broadcasters. He was going to make a statement to general public. "I want to thank you for coming. I have few matters of the Marriage Law I would like to address. I will be happy to answer any questions you may have." said the Minister. He turned to his papers. "A few days ago it was brought to my attention in a painful way. I had forgotten about women having difficulty conceiving or even carrying a child full term and in rushing the women into carrying a child will cause stress upon that couple and make it even harder to conceive," he turned a page of his speech. "I do not care where a woman have their medical care. If is from a muggle doctor or one of the healers. As long as the child is healthy. I abolish the time limit on conceiving a child. Now, any questions." said the Minister.

Reports hands went up wanting their questions answers answered. Luicus pointed to a red head.

"Minister, is it true that Madame Under Secretary Umbridge arrested for forging your name on a bill?" she asked.

"Yes that is true. She will be in Azkaban for 50 years without a chance of parole." answered the Minster.

"Was the couple the Lupins that Umbridge targeted with the law?" asked a reporter.

"No comment on that question. It is a private matter." said Luicus. "That will be enough questions,' and the Minster left the room.

* * *

Kingsley turned off the radio and the family sighed in relief that the law had been change. The family no longer had a dead line to have a baby. Remus squeezed Hermione's hand. Harry kissed Dora's forehead. The Wizarding World no longer had to be forced into having a child by a deadline.

"That's such a relief." said Luna and she turned to Hermione and Remus. "You can let your body heal Hermione. I knew the Hopeful Roses I placed around the house was a good idea." she looked at the amber roses in the center of the table.

Dora smiled at the blonde. She knew that Hopeful Roses were extremely rare to find. Luna was one of a kind. She had a kind and loving heart. She loved her family.

Remus got up from the table fixed Hermione a cup of hot tea and returned to the table. He sat it down in front of his wife. She gave him a thank you in return. Hermione slowly got up from the table and grabbed her cup of tea.

"I'll be in the library." she told them and left the kitchen.

The family watched Hermione leave the room. They sat in silence.

"How is she doing Remus?" asked Harry.

"She better but she has her bad days. She cries herself to sleep most nights." Remus told them and he left to room to join his wife in the library.

* * *

Hermione sat down on the couch and grabbed her blanket her mother made for her a few years back. It was made with deep red flannel with the Gryffindor lion and her name under it. She snuggled deep into the blanket with her cup of tea. She looked at the gold roses that sat on the coffee table in front of her.

Remus quietly sat down next to his wife and she slid into his embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be just fine. We can wait as long as we need."

Hermione nodded and brushed away several stray tears. "It's hard to see Dora every once and while."

He kissed her brow and they sat in comfortable silence watching the flames dance in the harp.

Kingsley and Luna walked out of Number 12 and watched the house magically disappear from sight. They decided on a night stroll. He took his wife's hand and they walked down the deserted streets. The night was bright with thousands of stars.

"Where are we going?" asked Luna.

"You'll see. It's surprise." he whispered in her ear.

Luna smiled and the couple continued their walk. They stopped at an iron gate designed with roses and vines. Kingsley unlocked the gate with a flick of his wand and Luna walked over threshold followed by her husband. He closed and relocked the gate.

"It's closed at night." said Kingsley.

Luna gasped. "Auror breaking the law."

"It's the best time to come. It's busy during the day." he told her.

"Oh I'm going to tell Harry!" said Luna playfully and she ran down the sidewalk that was lit with small lights along the walkway.

Kingsley smiled and ran after Luna. He quickly caught up with his wife and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed with laughter and relaxed into his embrace. He flicked his wand and the garden was lit and Luna looked around.

The garden was paved with a gray stone walkway, rose bushes, hedges, daises, ferns, small trees, lilies, honey suckles and a small lake.

"Wow, how did you find this place?" said Luna looking at the garden.

"I was walking around trying to clear my head while back and I find this place." Kingsley told his wife and he took her hand and they walked around the garden.

* * *

Harry and Dora sat on the roof gazing up at the bright stars. He pulled his wife into his arms and gently rested his hands on her still flat stomach.

"What do you want Harry? A boy or a girl." said Dora.

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy. But I would love to have one of each." whispered Harry.

Dora looked at her husband and smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me," and gave him a quick kiss.

"What do you call that Mrs. Potter? That's not kiss. This is a kiss," and he kissed her gently but it became more heated and passionate. He slowly lowered her down onto the seat.

* * *

Remus turned the page of Romeo and Juliet. He kissed Hermione's forehead and began to read again. She snuggled deeper into his arms listing to the sound of his husband's voice. She slowly feel asleep. The evening had turned out to better than the family would have dreamed. Luna had been correct about the Hopeful Roses.

* * *

Hit the button and let me know what you think about the chapter.

Sorry for such a short chapter.


	17. New Addition

Chapter 17

New Addition

Dora entered her sixth month of her pregnancy. Harry had gone to the store in the middle of the night to get her peanut butter and pickles or ice cream and jelly. Harry tried not to say anything about her weird cravings. He didn't want to sleep on the couch from her violent mood swings. She had snapped at him for leaving his shoes under the bed. She cried over a broken shoe string. He only tried to be supportive much as possible along with the other family members.

Hermione still had a hard time seeing Dora with child. She had to leave room several times to have a good cry, but she tried not to let it show in front of her friend. She still went with her to her doctor appointments when Harry was unable to go. Remus was at Hermione's side when she needed him to hold her while she slept.

Remus and Hermione walked into Young's Clinic for her check up. They signed in and he took his wife's hand. He rubbed soothing circles on the top of her hand in hope to stop them from shaking.

"It's all right love." whispered Remus in Hermione's ear. She nodded her head.

"Hermione Lupin." called Lena.

Remus and Hermione walked into the back of the building into room 454. Hermione sat down on top of table. She began to play with her hands. She looked up when she saw her grandfather, Sean.

"Hi shortcake." said Sean and kissed her forehead. "Hello Remus. How we doing?"

"Better." Remus told him.

Sean nodded and sat down on the rolling stool. He looked at Hermione's chart. He asked her routine questions. She answered them telling him about her painful menstrual cycle and the lightness of the bleeding.

"Are we ready for in-vitro-fertilization?" asked the doctor.

Hermione looked at her husband and he nodded. She looked back at her grandfather. "We'll give it a go." Granddad we don't have that type of money." she whispered looking down at her hands and she looked up at him.

Sean smiled gently. "I'll help with the payment. I have a family plan sweetheart. Don't you worry about the money." Remus opened his mouth to protest. "I want to help Remus. Please let me do this." He nodded. "Great. Now it might take more then one try at this." They nodded and Sean looked Hermione over before dismissing her.

* * *

"What did Sean say?" asked Dora fixing a cup of hot chocolate.

"That it might take more then one time to work." said Hermione taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

It was only Dora and Hermione at Grimmauld Place. Harry was working late at the office, and Kingsley was helping him with paper work. Remus had a class and Luna was at the her office working late to get the morning edition of Quibbler out by morning.

Dora sat down at table. "Hermione know it's hard on you to see me like this. I understand you feel frustrated. I wanted to share it with you." She told her best friend with tears in her eyes.

Hermione brushed away her own tears. "Stop it. Now I'm crying." She told her. She cleared her throat. "What about baby names? What are you going to name the little guy?"

Dora smiled at Hermione. "James Sirius Potter."

"That's a great name." Hermione said tears falling more heavily.

They spent a good bit of the night talking about names and who James would mostly look like. Hermione told Dora that James would have Harry's green eyes.

"I hope so." said the auror with a bright smile. "Maybe have my powers to shift forms."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Yea that would be great."

The next morning Hermione and Remus told the rest of the family about their plans to go through in-vitro-fertilization. Harry told them that he would happily help pay for the bills. Hermione gave her best friend a watery smile and a thank you in return.

* * *

The first round of in-vitro-fertilization was taking place at the hospital and the following month. The entire family sat in the waiting room. While Remus went in the back with Hermione. They sat in room 366. Dr. Young walked into the room and smiled at his granddaughter.

Hermione took Remus's hand into her own. She took a deep breath to relax her body. Remus gently stroked his wife's head and whispered soothing words.

"Just relax shortcake." Sean told Hermione.

She nodded and looked at her husband praying that it would work. She hoped it work, but knew that most couples had to try at lest two to three times before they became pregnant. It mainly ended up with carrying twins or even triplets. Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when her grandfather called her name.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"All done." said Sean. "Now I want you to take it easy for the next week or so. I want you to come and see me on the third." Hermione nodded and Sean left the room.

"If it doesn't work we'll just try at another time. We are in no rush." whispered Remus. He watched her slowly get dressed and they left the room.

"Well how did it go?" asked Cora.

"It went fine Granny." said Hermione. She nodded knowing it would most likely take more then once.

Dora and Luna pulled Hermione into a hug. The family left the hospital.

* * *

Hermione took the next few weeks easy. The men and Luna basically served Dora and Hermione on hand and foot not wanting them to over do anything. Hermione and Dora snapped at them saying they weren't made of china and wouldn't break. They back off just a bit and allowed them to cook or clean. Dora had gotten into the house wasn't clean enough stage. Harry only shook his head at his wife's changes in moods. He'd only kiss her and leave for work.

Hermione and Remus went back to visit her grandfather/doctor for her check up. She laid down on the examining table. Remus sat down next to his wife and took her hand. Sean set everything up while Hermione hoped it took and they had a baby inside her womb.

Hermione jumped when the cold gel hit her stomach. Sean chuckled and they all turned to image on the screen. He moved the handled around on Hermione's flat stomach. Sean looked hard but shook his head.

"Sorry shortcake. It didn't work this time." said Sean and turned to his granddaughter, and saw disappointment. "Just give your body time to recover and about three months we'll give it another go. Alright?"

Hermione turned to Remus. He kissed her hairline. "Only if you're ready love." he whispered.

"I think we'll wait just for a little while. Maybe when James comes or wait a little after." said Hermione.

"All right." said Sean and he turned off the sonogram and he cleaned off the gel from Hermione's stomach.

* * *

Luna bounced into the kitchen and found her husband at the kitchen table. She gave Kingsley a kiss on the lips and fixed herself a cup of coffee. She joined him at the table. Luna played with her spoon stirring her coffee in thought.

"Luna what's wrong, dear?" asked Kingsley.

She shook her head. "I'm just concerned for Dora. James will be arriving any day now."

"Have you seen something bad?" he asked in concern.

"No."

Kingsley sighed in relief. The family had been through so much through a short period of time. It made them a strong family, but didn't know if they could handle anymore disappointment.

Dora slowly walked into the room and fixed herself a glass of milk and eased herself down next to Luna. She sighed heavily. She was ready to let James out and welcome him into the world. The entire family was excited.

Harry walked into the room and kissed Dora on the forehead. He grabbed a cup of coffee and poured it into a to go cup. He was running late. "Floo me if anything happens." They nodded.

"Oh trust me I will be screaming for you to come." said Dora. Harry chuckled and left Grimmauld Place for the day.

* * *

"Hermione!" Dora called from the kitchen her water had just broke and James was on his way.

Hermione ran into the room and found Dora at the sink breathing heavily. It was only the women at the house. The men were all at work. "What is it Dora?" asked Hermione just as Luna come into the room.

"I'll floo for Harry." said Luna like nothing major was going on and left the room.

Hermione slowly helped Dora onto the couch in the living room. Harry, Remus and Kingsley stepped out of the fireplace one by one. The family left Grimmauld Place for the hospital.

Sean smiled at Harry and Dora and help her into a wheelchair. Remus, Hermione, Luna and Kingsley watched the couple go down the hall. Hermione walked over a nearby phone and called her family and her grandmother to come to the hospital.

Cora, John and Jane met the others in the waiting room, while Harry was in the delivery room with Dora. Hermione took Remus's hand and smiled gently. Harry and Dora had already named them James's godparents. They couldn't wait to met their godson.

* * *

"All right Dora one more push and James will be here." Sean told her.

Dora nodded. She gripped Harry's hand painfully and pushed letting out a loud scream. She fell back in exhaustion when she heard a loud cry. Harry smiled at the screaming baby in the doctor's hands. Sean gently handed Dora James. She looked down at the infant and smiled. James had a head full of black hair, fair skin, green eyes and a button nose.

"He's beautiful love." Harry said gently, rubbing his son's cheek.

"Yes. He is. Just like his daddy."

Harry smiled widened. He was a "Daddy," he couldn't believe it. He had a son. The one wonder he had dreamed of having and it was in his wife's arms.

Sean quietly left the room to get the rest of the family. He let them in two at a time. He allowed Hermione and Remus first since they were James's godparents.

Hermione gasped at the small baby and gently took her godson from his father. "Oh wow, guys. James is incredible." Remus smiled over Hermione's shoulder.

"He's beautiful guys." said Remus.

The rest of the family came in and held and cooed over the new addition to the family.

* * *

Hit the button and leave me a great review.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hermione and Remus pushed their way through the crowded muggle part of King's Cross Station with their twins, Elise and Teddy. Elise had bushy sandy blonde hair, amber eyes and short for a eleven year old. Teddy had short sandy blonde hair, bright brown eyes and tall and slender.

"Come on kids hurry up." said Remus ushering the first years through the wall followed by Hermione.

"But I want to go too." cried Angel, who had black hair, light dark skin, bright blue eyes.

"Next year sweetheart." Kingsley told his daughter.

Luna smiled and took her husband and daughter's hand and they ran through the wall.

Harry and Dora ran through the wall with their six year old daughter named, Lily. She had red hair, blue eyes and small for her age. James ran with his buggy and owl on top.

The family looked around the platform and smiled. They kissed the kids and watched them board the train. The Hogwarts Express pulled out of the station.

Remus smiled and rested his hand on Hermione's three month belly. It was last time they were going to have any more children. Their family was now complete. It was through the Love of Friends that they made it through the hard times and life couldn't be greater for the Lupin, Potter and Shacklebolt family.

The End!

I hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry guys. I had to stop it somewhere! Leave me a note!


End file.
